Playing with the Enemy
by CouCouLove
Summary: “God Malfoy! What do you want now?” she said, bending down to pick up her books. “I thought I was making that very clear my little weasel.” He smirked as he walked towards her “I want you.”
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! so this is my first fanfic! i'm pretty excited about it! i hope you are too! i'll most likely update every week!

Disclaimer: Dude. I dont own any of this.

CHAPTER 1

"Well, if it isn't the littlest weasel." Sneered a voice behind her. She put her face into her hands, trying to hide her burning face, from the devil himself.

"Not now Malfoy, Jesus, cant you just leave me alone for one minute?" she groaned.

"Now, now weasel," he said putting his pale hand up to her chin tilting her head up so she was forced to look at him. He moved his face closer to hers. He was only inches away from her now. "I don't think that will be possible."

She looked up into his deep gray eyes, with the purest look of hatred she could muster. She could hear Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle snickering in the background.

"Fuck off Malfoy" she said, turned around, and booked it back to the Gryffindor common room. She was sick of Malfoy. She had changed a lot over the summer, grown up some would say. It was about time too, she had been dreading being the only girl in fifth year with a flat chest. People were noticing too. She was even sure that Harry had taken notice. But, that even meant that scum like Draco Malfoy noticed. His teasing had changed from cruel words of hatred to trying to get as close as possible to her, and eyeing her body with looks of lust.

She shook off what had just happened, and stepped into the common room. She looked around, and not seeing her friends, who were probably in the library finishing a killer essay given to them from McGonagall, so she went and sat down with her brother Ron, and his friends Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Ginny" said Harry glancing up from the game of wizarding chess he was playing with Ron. "Why the long face?'

"What? Oh, nothing, I just saw Malfoy in the hallway and…" but her words were cut off by Harry and Ron's faces of concern.

Ron stood up "Did he hurt you? I swear I'm going to-"

"Ron!" said Ginny trying to calm her brother down. "Ron! I'm fine, ok? I can take care of myself!"

Ron sat back down, not looking any calmer. "I know you can Ginny, but Malfoy is a real git. There's no telling what he can do"

"I know Ron, but I'm fine!' Said Ginny exasperated. "I'm going to bed." She mumbled and worked her way across the common room to the staircase that led to the dormitories.

"Ginny, wait" said a voice behind her, as she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. It was Harry. "I-" he said, then looked down at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I uh… er… I just wanted to see if you were ok Gin." Ginny stared into his emerald green eyes, longing just to get lost in them, he was _so_ cute… "It's just that" Harry continued snapping her out of her day dream "We all know that Malfoy's a prat, and…"

"It's ok Harry." Said Ginny with a genuine smile. "I know you're just worried, But I'm fine, really. I'm just tired. That's all." And she scampered up the stairs a lot happier than she had been ten minutes ago. She got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep right away, dreaming of those emerald pools all night.

-----------

The next morning, Ginny made her way down to breakfast with her two best friends, Colin Creevy and Sarah Finnegan. They were talking about the quidditch match that had taken place last week, Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw, when they turned a corner and Ginny saw someone she did not want to see at the moment.

"Oh no!" said Ginny loudly "Can we take a different way?"

"Why?" asked Sarah, looking at her startled. She hadn't seen him yet.

"Because I'm just not in the mood to be bothered by Malfoy and his fucking whore Parkinson this morning!" She said a little too loudly.

"What's that little weasel? Drawled Draco Malfoy as he came closer. Ginny put her hand up to hide her face to hide the fact that it was as red as her hair.

"Fuck" She whispered. She moved her hand away only to see the pale, blond haired boy inches away from her. Colin and Sarah were looking on in fear, as Pansy smirked nearby.

Malfoy pushed her up against the wall of the corridor, putting one hand on either side of her so she couldn't escape. He pushed his body up against hers, and leaned his head in so his mouth was next to her ear.

"If you're so tired of seeing me with my 'fucking whore' Weasley," he whispered so only she could hear "then why don't you come and join me?" Ginny's eyes grew wide. Did she really just hear _Malfoy _say that?

"In your dreams Malfoy" she spat, pushing him off her. She motioned for her friends to follow her towards the great hall, not looking at Malfoy's smirking face.

------------

"Are you ok Ginny?" asked Colin once they had sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What did he say to you?" questioned Sarah.

"What did who say to you?" Asked Seamus, Sarah's brother, sitting down next to them with his friend, Dean Thomas.

Ginny gave Dean a quick smile and he returned it with a nod. Ginny had wanted to stay friends after they broke up in her fourth year, but she knew it was harder for him then her… he had just gotten way to serious way to fast. She wasn't ready for that. She wasn't even really sure she really liked Dean that much; the only person that she ever saw herself doing _that_ with was Harry…

"Malfoy did _what_?" Ron asked, sitting down with Harry and Hermione. Ginny snapped out of her daydream just in time to see Sarah finish explaining what had just happened to Seamus and Dean (who were now looking towards the Slytherin table with murderous looks) and start explaining it to Ron.

"What did he say to you Gin?" Asked Hermione curious.

"Uh… oh," she said, quickly trying to think up something to say. "You know, the usual mudblood lover, traitor to my own kind, the usual Malfoy shit." This seemed to work; No way would she tell them what he _really_ said.

The rest of the day went by normally. And to Ginny's greatest pleasure- Malfoy-free.

Three days later, Ginny was walking back to the Gryffindor common room after a rather lengthily detention with Snape, she was not in a good mood. Her mood darkened even more when she heard a voice behind her call out-

"Well well. It's the Weaselette!" She started walking quicker, hoping he would give up. She heard him whisper something, and felt her bag split.

"God Malfoy! What do you want now?" she said, bending down to pick up her books.

"I thought I was making that very clear my little weasel." He smirked as he walked towards her "I want you." He was getting closer. She backed up.

Ginny was confused. "Why the hell do you want _me_ Malfoy?" he moved even closer. She moved farther away until she felt something against her back. She had hit the wall. He was only a few feet away now.

"Because Weasley, you are, or maybe you haven't caught on yet, I imagine your parents are to poor to buy you a mirror, but you Weasley " He said eyeing her "Are pretty goddamn sexy." He closed the gap between them, smirking at her. Ginny looked up and down the hallway, hoping someone would come and save her. She was scared now. She had not expected him to say _that._

"What the hell Malfoy?" She whispered, breathing heavily, wide eyed as he got closer to her. She tried to push him off her.

"Now now Weasel. Lets not get testy." And with those words he pulled out his want and pointed it at her face. She stared at him in disbelief, as her eyes grew even wider.

"Wha-" she started, but was speechless.

"Walk Weasley." He said, looking over her with lust in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter two is a little shorter, so i'll probably add chapter three in a few days. hope you like them, Read and Reveiw please!**

**Chapter 2**

"Walk Weasley." He said looking over her with lust in his eyes.

She started walking and he walked beside her. He put his want away and grabbed her arm. He looked at her scared face, and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry Weasley, I won't hurt you." Ginny could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want Malfoy to see her cry but it was too late, tears started running down her face. "Oh god Weasley. It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything." He said laughing. "After all you are still a Weasley."

Ginny breathed a tiny sigh of relief. She always knew Malfoy was a mean, horrible git, but she never thought he was _that_ bad. As they continued walking, Ginny dried her tears. "Where are you talking me Malfoy?" She asked.

"Somewhere where we won't be seen." He growled in her ear. He took his grip off her arm and moved it around her waist. He stopped his hand at her back and reached up her shirt. This was what she was waiting for. She pulled away quickly, and grabbed her wand. But, he was too quick for her- they both pointed their wands at each other at the same time.

"For a minute there I thought maybe you wanted to come with me" he smirked.

"In your dreams ferret" Ginny shot back.

"Aahh… Taking a midnight stroll I see." Came a voice to their left. Professor Dumbledore. They both quickly put their wands down

"Professor!" Said Ginny, thankful but surprised. "We were uhh…"

"Yes Miss Weasley, I can see what you were doing. But- it is after hours, so you two should get back to your dormitories, or I will be forced to take the points off both your houses." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Uhh… okay professor." Said Ginny and Malfoy, and they both hurried back to their common rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Ginny woke up in a terrible mood. It took her a moment to realize why. Malfoy. Of course, the reason for all her suffering. She rolled out of bed to find Sarah finishing some leftover potions homework she had left last minute.

"You ok Gin?" Asked Sarah realizing her friend was up.

"Yeah, but you wont be if you don't get your homework done. Or you'll get a detention with Snape like I did."

"Oh yeah, how did that go?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Oh, just lovely. You know that Snape and I get along oh so well." She gave her friend a sarcastic smile.

"Almost as well as you get along with the Slytherin Sex God?" Sarah said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"What? Who?" Asked Ginny confused as she brushed her hair.

"Oh yeah, you missed it!" Said Sarah, completely forgetting about her potions homework. "Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan got in a HUGE fight after dinner last night, as everyone was leaving the great hall."

"_What?_" Said Ginny startled. "But they've been together forever! What could've…"

"Broken them up?" Asked Sarah finishing her sentence for her. "Wait till you hear this! Turns out she slept with guess who! Malfoy!"

"What? No way! Impossible!" Ginny exclaimed shocked.

"I know! I heard her telling some of her friends what happened. Apparently, he cornered her after the quidditch match last week, and she just felt so awful because Hufflepuff lost. She said she just saw Malfoy, and he looked so hot, and of course, he's not going to say no, I mean, he's done about half the girls at Hogwarts, and-"

"Wait" Said Ginny. "Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God? I just can't see it. Practically everyone hates him except the Slytherins."

"Oh come on Gin. You're a girl. You've got eyes. Malfoy is _hot_. I'd do him if he wasn't such an ass hole. Or maybe I would even if he was…"

"Sarah Finnegan! If only your brother could hear you now!"

"Oh come on Ginny! You know you would too if he was nicer!"

"Yeah." Said Ginny. "And when we don't need magic. But we do. And he's not." And she left the room to go down the breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neither Hannah nor Ernie were at breakfast that morning. So Sarah must have been telling the truth and Ginny felt awful. Malfoy was such a prat.

She made her way down to potions with Sarah who was hurriedly finishing her homework, and Colin.

When Snape came into the classroom he seemed to be in a fowl mood. He collected the homework, then set them about to making a shrinking potion. He made his way to where Ginny was working.

"No need to get out your ingredients Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you in his office." He snapped at her, causing her to jump.

"He wants to see me sir?"

"Yes Weasley, that is what I said. You are excused." Ginny got up and grabbed her bag. She wasn't going to question if she could get out of Snape's class. She was stunned though. Why did Dumbledore want to see her? Did it have something to do with last night?

She finally reached the stone gargoyle, and the door opened up for her. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It opened for her. She walked in.

"Ah yes, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk. He smiled at her, but he had a grave look in his eyes. "Please take a seat. I have something to discuss with you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Remember to read and reveiw please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny sat down worried. Why did Dumbledore look so grim? Well, she'd find out soon enough. Across from her, Dumbledore started talking.

"Miss Weasley, I have something to ask of you that it's not to be taken lightly. It will take a lot of strength, it will probably be more difficult for you to do than any other, but it is you and only you who can accomplish it." Dumbledore paused, staring at Ginny's eyes that had grown wide in curiosity and also in fear. He continued, "As you obviously know, Lord Voldemort is back." Ginny shuddered. This was about him? Why is he talking to her about this? Why not call in Harry? "And he needs to be taken down as quickly as possible. I imagine Harry has explained to you about the Horcruxes?"

Ginny nodded. "But I thought it was Harry who had to find them and kill him?"

"Harry does not have to, he chooses to. But, that could take years, decades even, to find all the horcruxes. But, I've recently discovered a very old form of magic that can get rid of all the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort at the same time. It's called the magic of love and lust."

Ginny just sat there gaping at the man sitting across from her. "As I'm sure you know, Harry Potter survived Lord Voldemort by the love of his mother. Love is a very powerful magic. It saves lives. Its counterpart, lust- is also very powerful. It has the power to kill." Dumbledore stopped and looked at Ginny. She just looked at Dumbledore unable to say anything. Dumbledore continued. "I've been putting off asking you this, but after last night witnessing your little run in with Mr. Malfoy last night" he said his eyes twinkling as Ginny blushed. "I knew it was time."

"But sir," Ginny started "You're not making any sense-"

Dumbledore held up a finger silencing her before continuing. "I'm getting there Miss Weasley. Just be patient. What you need to do, if you choose to accept this mission is get Lord Voldemort and make him lust after you. And…" Dumbledore paused. "Want you more than anything else. Then and only then will you be able to kill him, and all of his Horcruxes with one single spell.

Ginny was speechless. "And _how_ do I do _that_?"

"Through Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy's are Voldemort's right hand. You must date Draco, and convince everyone that you are together. After a while, as his trust in you grows, you'll move along the ranks, meet people, work your way up to Lord Voldemort himself. I choose you Ginny, because I do believe Mr. Malfoy already fancies you. There is no one else to do this. Do you accept what needs to be done?

Ginny thought for a moment. Date Malfoy? Dumbledore was right, it would probably be the hardest thing in the world to do... She could hardly stand him looking at her, let alone touching her. "Well… I mean" Ginny said bravely "If it has to be done then I guess…yes." She finished, not believing herself.

"Good." Said Dumbledore getting back to business. "There are a few details that need to be discussed. After tonight, you and I shall never discuss this matter again, until it is finished, that is, until Voldemort is dead. Also- this needs to go slowly Ginny. It will take a few years. If it happens to quickly people will get suspicious. Take your time. And last but not least, no one is to know about this. That is besides you, myself, and Professor Snape. Yes, Servus too." He said, at Ginny's look of disbelief. "It will be easier for the Slytherins to accept you if Servus does. But your family, nor your friends may know about his.

"But Professor, they'll hate me! I have to tell them!" Ginny wanted to back out of the deal right away. She couldn't do something as horrible as dating Malfoy if she couldn't whine about it to Sarah or Hermione, or cry to her mother, and feel better by hearing Ron, Fred, George, and Harry threaten him. But she knew she had to. Voldemort could kill half the wizarding and muggle worlds alike by the time Harry finally found the last of the horcruxes. She couldn't live knowing that there was a quicker way to kill him and she had decided not to do it, when she was the only one who could. If someone she loved died before Harry killed him, she would never be able to live with herself.

"No Miss Weasley. You cannot tell anyone. It is of utmost importance." Dumbleore gave her a severe regard. "now, I think that is all Miss Weasley, if you have no questions you are excused.

Ginny nodded and got up making her way towards the door. "Oh, and Miss Weasley," Dumbledore added "Good luck."

Ginny smiled weakly and left. Dumbleore sat a few minutes, looking at the door she had just walked out of. If only she knew half of what he wasn't telling her. There were so many factors that needed to go right for this to work. But, most of them he knew were better not to say, he knew she would never believe him. But all the same, he knew she could do it. and in the end, he knew Ginny Weasley would do much more than kill Voldemort, but she would end a long family feud that had lasted centuries, and make the wizarding world a better place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny was walking down the hallway towards the great hall, it was almost lunch time. She thought about the type of person she would have to become if she was going to get _Malfoy_… If she stayed the way she was he would just use her once then be done with her. She had to change into someone that intruiged him. Some one he would keep chasing after. because there was no way she would ever sleep with him. What would her parents think of the 'new her'? What would _Harry_ think? This was going to be harder than she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ok-**** so ****i**** know this chapter changes things up a bit, but trust me, this story has so many twists and turns, it'll turn out unexpected. ****remember**** to Read and Review! ****thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! here's chapter four! I made this one a little longer, hope you like it! R&R please! **

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks after her talk with Dumbledore, Ginny was walking back to the common room after a trying day. She had gotten into a fight with Ron about how short her shirts were getting, and how all her other clothes more revealing. She was trying to make a slow transition into a total whore- in other words, someone Malfoy would like. And it was killing her. She hated the way Harry looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

The beginning was going to be tricky. She couldn't change to quickly, Malfoy and her friends would suspect something. She wanted it to seem like a gradual change.

She knew phase two of her 'plan' would have to start soon. She would have to start flirting with Malfoy. She had been trying to avoid him for the past two weeks.

A few weeks after she started her tirade, Ginny knew Malfoy was noticing. One day when Ginny was walking to dinner she saw Malfoy harassing Hermione; she decided it was a good opportunity. She started walking towards them. She bumped her shoulder against his as she walked past, trying to make it look like an accidental bump. She smirked at him before she moved on making sure Hermione saw her. As Ginny continued down the hall Malfoy turned and kept his gaze on her.

"God Malfoy." Hermione spoke up. "Put your eyes back in your head. Ginny would _never_ be interested in you."

Malfoy turned back around to her smirking. "Oh yeah Granger? Then why didn't she stop to help you? Oh wait, She was to busy staring at Me." he smirked and followed everyone into the great hall.

Ginny sat down next to Ron and Harry, She was shaking, waiting for Hermione to come in, she couldn't believe what she had just done. She calmed herself as she saw Malfoy come into the great hall. She watched him as he made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise Zambini. He looked up and saw her looking at him from across the room. He raised his eyebrows at her. She smirked back at him and turned towards Hermione as she sat down next to her.

"What the heck was that Ginny?" Snapped Hermione. Both Ron and Harry looked up quizzically. "Thanks for helping me!"

"What's going on?" Asked Ron, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Ginny!" Said Hermione. "Malfoy was out there harassing me, and Ginny just walked by and _smiled_ at him!"

Ron turned towards Ginny. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Ginny diverted her gaze back to the Slytherin table. "Draco Malfoy is hot."

She heard Harry's fork drop as she turned and he looked at her with surprise. Hermione just stood there gaping at her. "Come on Hermione. Like you've never noticed. Oh wait, maybe red headed dorks are more your type." She gave Hermione a glance, afraid at what her expression would be.

"Ginny… you promised you'd never tell… you…" But she couldn't finish as tears transformed in her eyes as she dashed quickly out of the great hall.

Ginny looked over at Ron, who was turning red- he had gotten the hint that she meant him. She smirked towards Harry and Ron and left the hall as well.

When she exited she was shaking. She couldn't believe she had just done that. It was such a horrible thing to do. Hermione had confided in her a few weeks ago that she had liked Ron since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

If Ginny tried to be positive (which would be hard in a situation like this) she would realize that she had done them both a favor- It was obvious that Ron liked Hermione back.

She was busy thinking about what a horrible person she was, and the way Harry had looked when she said that she thought Malfoy was hot, when she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and drag her into an empty classroom. She felt herself being pushed up against the wall and a muscular chest push itself up against her.

She was scared. She knew it was Malfoy, and she knew this was a good sign, but she hadn't expected it so soon. She had to pull herself together.

His face was very close to hers. He spoke in a whisper. "You've been a very naughty girl Weasley" He smirked. "Teasing me like that."

He pushed his lips against hers enveloping her in a kiss. He pushed his tongue against her lips begging her to open her mouth, but she pushed him away.

"Now Malfoy," She said in a flirting tone, trying to hide her nervousness from him "What makes you think you can do that?" She slipped out from his grip and sat on a desk a few feet away. He laughed and moved towards her. He put his hand on her knee and slowly moved it up her leg.

"Because I'm a Malfoy. And I _always_ get what I want. And I want you."

Ginny could feel his hand move higher up her leg. It was well under her skirt by now. Then suddenly she felt his hand come off her leg and he moved a few feet away from her. "But you're one I can't have."

Ginny frowned. She was not expecting this. Something was wrong. Why had he been chasing her like that if he 'couldn't have her'? Before she could ask him, he answered her question.

"I mean- you're a Weasley. I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't do Weasleys. They're mud blood lovers and traitors. Not even for a night. I couldn't." He was talking to himself more then he was talking to her. She had to think of something quick. She slipped off the desk and stood by him.

"Well Malfoy, you'd be surprised how much we have in common. Or maybe you didn't hear my argument with Ron this morning? But it doesn't matter. I don't do one night stands." She brushed his lips with hers and left the room.

----------

When she left the room she almost ran back to the Gryffindor common room. She desperately needed to take a shower. She couldn't stand the fact that Malfoy had just touched her. She quickly stripped down and got into the shower. She scrubbed herself with soap until her skin turned red. She threw the soap down and started sobbing. She slowly sat down in the shower.

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't do this anymore. Now she understood why Dumbledore had said this would be hard. Every time Malfoy looked at her she wanted to throw up, she could only imagine that when she had to date him he would do a lot more than just look at her, and that scared her. She looked up at the water pouring on her face and wished she could just drown in it.

She closed her eyes, and pictured what it would be like if Voldemort won, and took over England. She knew she had to do this. She knew Dumbledore didn't want this for her. She knew he would have chosen someone else if he could have. But he was telling the truth. It was her and only her who could do this job. She took a deep breath and stepped outside of the shower.

------------

The next morning Ginny walked nervously down to breakfast. She was glad it was a Saturday; she would have less of a chance of crossing Malfoy in the hallways. She went and sat by Sarah and Colin, because she figured Ron, Harry and Hermione probably wouldn't be to kind.

After they ate, they decided to go to the library, but Ginny hadn't brought her books, so she decided to go back to the common room to get them, and then meet Colin and Sarah in the library in a few minutes.

She was thinking about the way Harry smiled, when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "Just the girl I was looking for."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny teased She didn't even need to look to see who it was.

"You know what I want." Was his reply.

"And you know I'm not going to give it to you." She answered wittily.

"Come with me to Hogsmead next weekend."

"hmm… I dunno… Why should I?" Ginny asked innocently.

He grabbed her suddenly and kissed her. Once again, she wouldn't allow his tongue to enter into her mouth.

He pulled away, and stared into her eyes. "That's why." He let go of her and as he started to walk away he called out "Think about it"

Then he turned the corner and was out of sight. She felt the sudden need to take another shower. And brush her teeth. She was surprised at how well (and quickly) Dumbledore's plan was working.

----------

She quickly went and got her books and raced back to the library. She didn't want her friends to wonder what was taking her so long. When she walked in, she spotted Colin and Sarah near the back. Next to them, was Marcus Goyle, and some other fifth year Slytherins.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she approached them.

Marcus got a worried look on his face. "Oh… uh… nothing sorry Ginny, we forgot these were _your_ friends."

Ginny let off an amused smirk as they walked away. Her friends gapped at her as she sat down. "wow" she thought. "Slytherins sure are loyal." She imagined that Malfoy had told all the Slytherins to be nice to her.

"So" She said looking at her friends who were still in a state of shock. "We'd better finish this essay for Flitwick. It's going to take forever." Colin and Sarah came out of their state of shock and nodded as they opened their books and started reading.

------------

A few days later, Ginny was walking in the hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up to her. They had been ignoring her for the past couple of days.

"Gin." Ron started. "We know that this whole thing with Malfoy is that you're just trying to get Harry jealous. Well, you can stop now because it's not working." Ron looked at her. Ginny stared back, moving her eyes over all three of them. Their faces looked so serious.

Ginny burst out laughing. If only they knew how wrong they were. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" Ginny leaned up against the wall she was laughing so hard. Ron just looked at her in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by someone walking towards them.

"Hey Red." Said Draco Malfoy coming up to them. As much as Ginny dreaded the fact that she had to spend more time in the presence of Malfoy, she really wanted to see the look on Ron's face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat at him, his face turning red.

Malfoy smirked at him. "Don't flatter yourself Weasley, I wasn't talking to you." And with that, he turned towards Ginny blocking her from the view of Ron. He put one of his hands on the wall near her head.

"Hey." He smiled at her. Ginny felt taken back. She lost her words she was so nervous. Thankfully, he continued talking. "So have you thought about my proposal?"

Ginny regained her composure. She smirked at him. "A little"

She felt his other hand on her waist and snake under the hem of her shirt. "And…?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well," She answered "I don't have anything else to do, so I _guess_ I'll go with you."

He smirked. "Nice choice." His head got closer and closer to hers when suddenly-

"Malfoy, get away from my sister!" Ginny had completely forgotten that anyone else was even there.

Malfoy, who had been seconds away from kissing her turned towards Ron. "You know Weasley, I think if she had wanted me to get away from her, she would have been fully capable of doing it herself. But that's funny, she didn't. Maybe you just don't like the fact that she's given up on old scar head over there. How do you feel Potter, knowing that even the Weasel's sister doesn't think you're good enough?"

Harry was quick, but Malfoy was quicker, in a flash, they both had their wands out and pointed at one another. Light flashed from each wand, but they both quickly blocked the other's spell.

"I believe the rules state there is to be no magic in the halls." Snapped a voice behind them that unmistakably belonged to Snape. Both Malfoy and Harry started talking at the same time to defend themselves.

"Potter pulled his wand out at me-"

"Malfoy was bothering Ginny and…"

"Enough!" Cut in Snape. "Miss Weasley, what happened here?" Ginny was awed that Snape had asked _her_ what had happened. Ron, Harry and Hermione gave her looks of shock, and Malfoy looked at her impressed.

"Well Professor," Ginny started. "Draco and I were talking, and then Ron and Harry and Hermione came over" She shot them a dirty look "And pulled out their wands. Draco was just protecting himself."

Snape turned towards Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, Detention tonight at 8." And with that he walked away.

Malfoy gave her a wink, sneered at Harry, and he walked away.

"What the hell was that Ginny?" Ron burst out, his face redder than his hair. "What were you doing? How could you?"

Ginny smiled at Ron. "What? You don't think it's nice that I have both Snape _and_ Malfoy wrapped around my finger?" And without even looking to see their reactions, (she was too scared to see their faces) she walked off. She decided she definitely needed another shower. She felt like she had never quite washed Malfoy off her the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i haven't updated in soo long! i feel so bad, but this chapter for some reason was kinda hard to write for me. I have pretty much this whole story played out in my head, its just some of the little scenes and details are still fuzzy,and i have to think a while. **

**anyway- tell me what you think of this chapter (sorry its so short! but i wanted to get _something_ up) Read and Review please! thanks! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up Saturday morning feeling very nervous. Today was her "date" with Malfoy. She thought about maybe using one of Fred and George's Skiving Snack boxes, but she knew she had to do this.

It was to cold to wear a skirt to Hogsmead, thank Merlin, so Ginny threw on her favorite pair of jeans. After she got dressed, she put on her makeup. While she was putting on her mascara, Sarah rolled out of bed.

"I've never seen you put so much thought into getting ready to go to Hogsmead." She said looking at Ginny.

"That's because I've got a date." Said Ginny smugly. She knew Sarah would blow a fuse when she heard who the date was with, and Ginny hated fighting with Sarah.

Sarah got out of bed. "You mean Harry Potter asked you to go with him?" She asked excitedly. Ginny knew this was coming. She had never shown much interest in any boy other than Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Oh god no, not Harry." She hesitated about telling her who it really was, but she decided to wait as long as she could.

"Then who are you going with?" Asked Sarah confused.

"It's a secret." Said Ginny getting up and exiting the dormitory. Sarah followed her, continuing to ask her about her mystery date. When they came out into the common room, Harry Ron and Hermione were waiting for her.

"Come on Ginny, I'm your best friend, you have to tell me who you're going with!"

Ron stared at her. "What? Ginny, you'd better not be going with Malfoy! That's not what he was talking about the other day, was he?"

Ginny kept walking. She felt horrible. She really did love Ron for caring so much. He was a great older brother. She hated doing this to him. And Harry. She couldn't even look at Harry, knowing his look of disappointment would be unbearable.

"What?!" She heard Sarah shriek from behind her, and she ran to catch up with Ginny. "Ginny, you cant seriously be going out with _Malfoy_ can you?" Ginny was silent. "Ginny, all that stuff I said about Malfoy was a joke, you knew that right?"

But Ginny exited through the portrait hole leaving Sarah behind.

Ginny went to the great hall, and sat down next to Colin, who was already eating. A few minutes later, Sarah sat down on the other side of Colin, fuming, and shooting dirty looks at Ginny. Colin looked at them both. He decided not to say anything and went back to his eggs. Ginny had to fight back the tears as she finished her toast. If she didn't have Sarah to talk to she didn't know if she could do this.

She left the castle and made her way to Hogsmead alone. She and Malfoy had decided to meet outside the three broomsticks. She looked at her watch. She still had a few minutes left until nine.

She tried to calm herself. This was the first time she would be seen in public with Malfoy. She was nervous. After today- there would be no turning back. Everyone would see her with him. She looked over in the direction of the school, and she could see the students making their way down towards the village. She saw Malfoy talking to Blaise as he walked along. A bit in front of the Slytherin boys, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking. They spotted Ginny. She watched them talk amongst themselves, then Ron and Harry headed towards Honeydukes, and Hermione came towards her. Hermione stopped when she was next to Ginny.

"Uh… hey Ginny." Said Hermione with a timid smile.

"Hi Hermione." Said Ginny, rolling her eyes, trying to sound like she didn't want her there, when deep down inside, she wanted her to stay there and tell Malfoy to get away from her.

"Listen Ginny." Said Hermione. Ginny looked past her, and saw Malfoy saying goodbye to Blaise and coming in their direction. "I just wanted to say that no matter what you do, or who you hang out with, I'll still be there for you, you can talk to me anytime."

Ginny was in shock. She'd been so horrible to Hermione. She was grateful she had her for a friend. But then someone cut off her thoughts, and that someone was Malfoy.

"I didn't know I invited _you_ on our date Granger." He grabbed Ginny, and his lips crashed on hers. He caught her surprised, so his tongue slipped easily into her mouth. Ginny heard Hermione gasp behind her. She wanted to throw up at the thought that Malfoy's tongue was in her mouth.

She regained her composure. That had been a shock. She giggled, and pushed Malfoy away. "Stop it" she teased.

Malfoy smiled at her then looked at Hermione. "Sorry Granger, I'd invite you to come in, but I don't think they allow mudbloods to come inside."

Then before Ginny could see the look on Hermione's face, he grabbed her and pulled her inside.

Malfoy put his arm around her waist, and pulled her close as they waked towards the back of the restaurant. Even though there weren't many students from Hogwarts there yet, Ginny kept her head down, she didn't want anyone to see her with him.

They went to a table in the back, Ginny always remembered it as the 'Slytherin Table', a group of Slytherins always had that table occupied every time she had been in the three broomsticks. "I'll go get the drinks." Said Malfoy, walking towards Madame Rosmerta.

Ginny looked around. She didn't like this at all. She hated the thought of Malfoy, the thought of spending the day with him made her gag. What would they do? Wait. She didn't want to think about that. She knew what Malfoy did with girls. He certainly didn't want to get to know them. She couldn't imagine him wanting to sit at the three broomsticks all day talking.

"here you go" Malfoy was suddenly there, setting a butterbeer on the table near her.

"Thanks." Said Ginny, trying to smile at him. He sat down next to her. Very close. A little to close for Ginny's liking, but there was no where she could go, unless she wanted to sit on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with Granger anyway? " Said Malfoy.

"I've practically lived with her for the past five years and I still don't know." "Said Ginny, feeling horrible, because Hermione was one of her best friends.

"Am I hearing this correctly? The littlest Weasley hates Granger?"

Ginny looked behind her, and saw Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins.

She smirked at him. "Surprised Blaise?" This would be hard. Not only would she have to convince Malfoy, but all of his friends.

"A little. But it makes me more happy than surprised. The only hot girl Gryffindor got decides to hang out with the Slytherins. Go figure." Blaise said, sitting down at their table. "So. Speaking of Granger. Is it true that Potter's doing her?"

Ginny cringed. Harry and Hermione? Never! It was her and Harry always!! Harry liked her! Or used to anyway. She wasn't sure what he thought of her now. "Oh no. Hermione wants Ron."

Malfoy almost spit out his mouthful of butterbeer. "What? Weasel?" Ginny nodded.

"So who does Potter want then?" Asked Blaise. Ginny didn't like this question. She wasn't exactly sure who Harry "wanted" as Blaise put it.

Malfoy laughed. "He wants Ginny." He smirked and put his arm around Ginny like she was some prize. Ginny felt herself shrinking away, but stopped herself. She didn't want Malfoy to think she didn't want him to touch her.

Blaise laughed as he took a sip of his drink. "Always one up on Potter, eh Draco?" Malfoy smirked, and leaned over and kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny felt herself blushing, but she stopped herself. She definitely couldn't let everyone see that.

"Speak of the devil, look who just walked in." Said Blaise, who was facing towards the door. Ginny didn't want to look around to see who it was. She already knew. She wanted to shrink down and disappear.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked up to their table. "I'm going to tell you one more time Malfoy," Ron spat at him "Stay away from my sister."

"Oh go make out with Granger, Weasley." Said Malfoy, everyone at the table cracking up, except Ginny. She tried to smile, but it was to late. She noticed Harry looking at her funny. He knew. Malfoy interrupted her thoughts. "Maybe if you got laid more often, you wouldn't be so uptight about everything." This time Ginny made sure to laugh, but she didn't know if she looked convincing enough. Ron was turning red and stuttering, Hermione was looking at Ginny, not believing that She had actually told Malfoy.

"You know what" Said Ron, Regaining his speech. "I don't even care anymore. I hope you have fun with your new whore Malfoy."

This was too much for Ginny. She got up and ran out of the pub crying. She ran until she reached the lake. She fell down and started bawling. This was too much. She couldn't take it. She might be able to handle Malfoy, and his friends, and the rest of the students, but she couldn't handle the looks of disappointment Ron, Harry and Hermione gave her every time she was with Malfoy.

Ginny looked at the lake. It looked so peaceful. Definitely not how she was feeling. She just wanted this to be all over. Every time she said she couldn't do this anymore, she knew she had to. If this was the easiest way to get rid of You Know Who, then she had to do it.

She could hear someone coming up behind her. She didn't want to know who it was. She couldn't even imagine who it would be. She figured Harry, Ron and Hermione would be to mad, and she didn't even think Malfoy would care. Enough to follow her.

"Ginny?" She heard Harry ask timidly behind her.

"Go away Harry. Just go away." Said Ginny in between sobs.

"Ginny, I don't believe… you can't really be serious with Malfoy, can you?"

"Just stay the fuck out of it Harry!" Said Ginny, truly angry now at why he had to care so much. Why couldn't he of cared two months ago when she didn't have to hang around Malfoy. She got up and walked quickly towards the castle.

"Come on Ginny! I know you're not like this!" Called Harry behind her.

Ginny turned around "It's to late Harry! Yeah, sure, for the past five years I liked you, but I don't anymore, and I'm sorry that you're having a hard time dealing with that!" she screamed, and stormed back to the castle, crying. She couldn't believe she actually said that to Harry Potter, the boy she had been in love with since she saw him on Ron's first day at Hogwarts. Even when this was all over, and he knew the truth, that she really was lying, would he ever want her again? She doubted it. And that made her cry even harder.

----------------------------------------

**Remember to Review! thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow!!! i'm sooo sorry it has been such a long time! but, with the christmas season, and me working in retail, i've spent all my time at school and work, so i had no time to write this!! i know this chapter is kinda short, (well, they're all kinda short) but i really wanted to get something posted. i PROMISE the next chapter will be up in a week and it will be longer!! (and if its not, i'll post 2 chapters!) once again, i'm really sorry for making you all wait!! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny waited in the Gryffindor common room, until it was about the time for the other students to be coming back. They would probably be going into the great hall for supper. She had to do something about Malfoy, she had just ran off on him, she had to make sure everything was still ok.

As she walked down to the great hall she wondered how long it would take for Ron to write their mother telling her what she was up to. She was surprised that he hadn't already told her. Her mother would probably never believe Ron if he told her.

When she reached the Great Hall, she saw Malfoy with Blaise and Pansy a few feet ahead of her. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She quickly walked up behind him, and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from his friends. She leaned up against his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away, she saw that he was smirking. "Does he ever smile?" she asked herself. She pushed herself up against him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I left. But Ron was being an ass." Said Ginny, giving him her best puppy dog face. She felt ridiculous. This face never worked on anyone when she did it. But it seemed to be working on Malfoy.

"yeah, well, Weasley's a bastard." Said Malfoy, and with that, he pulled Ginny even closer to him than she was, and pushed his mouth against hers.

His lips were pressing hard against hers, and his tongue was pushing up against her lips. Finally, after trying to avoid it for as long as possible, she gave in and opened her mouth. His tongue felt around her mouth and she had to stop herself from squirming in his arms. She could feel his hands moving lower and lower down her back. She could feel him kissing her harder, as his hands ran all over her back.

Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She could feel his hands on her bare skin now, he was pushing up her shirt. She pushed him away, pulling her lips from his. "Not here." She whispered to him.

He took his hands from underneath her shirt. "Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight" he whispered in her ear, she could feel his lips brush against her ear, it made her shiver. And with that, he walked into the Great Hall, leaving her in the hallway all by herself.

She looked around, there were still students filing in from Hogsmead. All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were giving her evil looks, but to her surprise, a few Slytherins nodded at her, or waved. She was about to go back to the Gryffindor common room, there was no way she was going to be seen in front of the entire school after that charade, when Kerrie Bulstrode, a fifth year Slytherin, and two of her friends, Rachel Crabbe, and Melanie Taylor.

Kerrie smiled at her. "Hi Ginny! We were just wondering if you'd want to work on that potions essay with us tomorrow afternoon?"

Ginny was taken back. These girls wanted to study with _her_? They must just want to get with Malfoy, or, they already have been with him, and want to give her advice. Well, she would find out tomorrow.

"Sure," Said Ginny forcing a smile. "That essay's going to be a killer. It'll be nice having some help on it." Now she had one more thing to dread. But she needed _someone _to hang out with, and no Gryffindor would be seen with her.

They decided to meet in the library the next day after lunch. After they walked away, Ginny made her way up to her dormitory. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

------------

When she woke up, it was 11:30. "Shit!" she swore to herself. She jumped out of bed, and quietly, looked at herself in the mirror. Her clothes were all rumpled, and her hair was a mess. She quickly threw on a short skirt, and, a fitted t-shirt. That showed a good section of her stomach. She brushed her hair, and took one last look in the mirror, grabbed her wand, and crept out of the Gryffindor tower.

She snuck along the corridors as quickly as she could, trying not to make any noise to attract a teacher. Finally, a few minutes after midnight, she reached the tower.

"Well well. I was afraid you wouldn't show up." Malfoy was already there. Ginny smirked at him, as he walked closer.

"You know I wouldn't stand you up like that." Said Ginny smugly.

Malfoy was getting closer. "You did earlier today" he was only a few feet away from her now.

"Yeah but I don't see Ron or Harry here. Do you?" She leaned up against a table. Malfoy was only inches away from her now. He put his arms around her waist and picked her up slightly and set her down on the table. He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself in between them. This made Ginny feel even more uncomfortable, he skirt was short, and she knew Malfoy was seeing a lot more than just her legs.

"So tell me the truth." He asked. "Do you still want Potter? It's common knowledge that you practically worshiped him when you were younger."

Ginny looked down. The only person she had ever wanted was Harry. He was sweet, and kind, and always listened to her, cheered her up when she was feeling down. He defeated You Know Who when he was only one year old! How could she not want him? She looked back up at Malfoy, who was staring at her curiously. "No." She said, staring back at him, looking straight into his eyes. She hoped she didn't look like she was lying. He must have believed her, because he gave his famous smirk and placed his hands on her legs, moving them to her inner thighs.

"So you mean that if Potter was here right now, touching you where I am, you would push him away?" he looked at her curiously.

Ginny looked down at his hands, which were now under her skirt. She looked back up. "I'm no whore Malfoy. I don't let just anyone touch me. And that includes you." She pushed his hands off of her thighs. "You have to earn it. Whether it's you, or Harry."

"And what exactly do I have to do to earn it?" Asked Malfoy, his arms crossed, standing a few feet away from her now, looking underneath her skirt, her legs were still spread apart. She realized where he was looking, and quickly snapped her legs together. His eyes flashed back to stare into hers.

"I already told you Draco." Ginny said, standing up, and walking close to him. She ran her hands up his chest. She had to admit. Malfoy's muscles were nice. He was nicely built, his pale skin had gotten tanner over the years, and his blond hair was now cut shorter and spikier. But his cold gray eyes made her shudder. Looking into his face, she compared it to Harry's, his warm green emerald eyes, his wild jet black hair, falling into his face, and the way his smile melted her heart. But she couldn't have Harry. She had to hurt him to save his life. She continued to stare into those cold eyes. "I'm not going to sleep with you, so you can just blow me off and tell the whole school that you slept with the littlest Weasley."

"I see." Malfoy spoke up. "So it's either only you, or nothing. Like we'd be dating."

"You're smarter then they say Malfoy. So which is it?" Ginny questioned him, moving her hand down lower.

"I don't date." He said flatly.

Ginny moved her hand down She moved it down past his belt, onto his jeans. She felt him harden beneath his pants. He let out a soft moan. She looked up at him, and saw him looking down at her, his eyes full of lust. She knew she had him. He would do whatever she wanted.

"But," he said a few seconds later. "I'm willing to try."

"Good." Said Ginny. She started to walk towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She winked at him and started to leave.

"Not so fast there Weasley" She heard him say from behind, then all of a sudden, he was behind her. He grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't leave. "No one teases me like that. Not even my girlfriend." She felt his arms tighten around her, and he picked her up. He moved a few feet, and sat her down on a table.

Once again, he pushed her legs apart so he could be closer to her. He pushed his lips against hers, Once again, is tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, she obliged, knowing she couldn't prevent it anymore. She felt his hands on her leg once again, and his mouth moved off hers, and slowly trailed kisses down to her neck.

"WHACK" they both jumped, having heard the noise that came from the corridor down the stairs.

"Peeves" Malfoy whispered in her ear. "Let's just stay here and he'll go away."

"What if he comes up here?" Ginny whispered back, as he started kissing her ear. "Don't be stupid, he won't" he said, breathing into her ear. Then all of a sudden, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Draco stopped kissing her. "Damn, it must be Filch. Come on." He took her hand and pulled her across the room to a dark corner where they couldn't be seen. Filch came into the room. He looked around, and not seeing anything, left the room mumbling.

"That was a close one." Malfoy said, pulling her out of the corner. Ginny nodded in agreement. If Filch would have found them, it would have been terrible. He would have taken her to McGonagall, and the last thing she needed was to have to explain to her why she was up in the astronomy tower with Malfoy in the middle of the night.

"I should probably get back." Said Ginny. "Before we really get caught." Malfoy nodded, and she left.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**Remember to read and review!! thanks!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**ok you guys, so here's chapter seven! **

**i have just a few things to clear up, some people have been leaving some comments about it, so i figured i'd clear it up.  
YES- Draco and Ginny will end up together in the end. so dont worry. this is defninitally not a harry/ginny fic. Ginny wants harry at first... but only in the beginning. **

**and thanks for all the comments!! you guys have been great, remember to keep reviewing!! thanks!! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

A few weeks after they had returned from the Christmas holiday, Ginny woke up early one Sunday and went down to the great hall to eat breakfast. It was almost deserted, as she had hoped, for no one woke up this early on a Sunday. She ate quietly by herself, a few ravenclaws pointed at her as she ate, and even though she was so used to people talking about her like that, it still got to her. _She_ knew she was doing the right thing, she just hated that no one else knew. This whole ordeal would be so much easier if she could just tell someone, her parents, Hermione, Sarah and Colin… but she was in this all by herself. Well, she had the aid of Snape, and she had to admit, it was rather nice being on his good side- but still, he wasn't who she wanted to help her.

Every time Malfoy had his hands all over her and they passed Dumbledore, he just looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. But couldn't he see the defeated look in hers? She didn't think she could take it much longer. She no longer teased him when he tried to kiss her or touch her, she just let him do whatever he wanted, she was so sick of it. Of course, this seemed to be the way he liked it, he had to be the one in control. Ginny remembered what happened on the Hogwart's Express on their way back to school.

He grabbed her barley a second after she had stepped onto the train and pulled her into an empty compartment. Without a word he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her so forcefully that she was taken back. His kiss was so demanding, so forceful; it scared Ginny so much that she was almost shaking. His hands roamed all over, finally finding a place underneath her shirt massaging her breasts. As scared as Ginny was, and as much as she hated Malfoy, she had to admit that his hands knew what they were doing- they had probably done it hundreds of times on half the girls at Hogwarts. She let out a soft moan, and she could feel him smirking against her lips. She felt an odd sensation as his expert hands ran over her hardening nipples, Dean had never come close to doing anything of the sort, although he never said it, she knew he was afraid that Ron would burst into the room and beat him to death. Malfoy pushed his tongue against her lips, and when she refused to open her mouth (although, even she'd admit that it was very hard to refuse him, his hands already had her so worked up it took everything in her to remember that she hated Malfoy, and that she shouldn't let him do this) his teeth came down on her lip and bit it hard. She let out a small gasp, she wasn't expecting that, the pain on her lip made her forget about the pleasure that was going on a little lower, and it only took that one second for Malfoy to slide his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with even more force than before.

Ginny knew it wouldn't do to push him away; He seemed very determined in his endeavor, so she pulled her arms around him and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. She could feel him rubbing against her; he was getting more and more aroused, and as much as Ginny hated to say it, so was she. She knew she had to stop this somehow, she was getting dangerously close to doing the one thing she swore to herself she would never do when she took this task.

All of a sudden the door to the compartment burst open, and Blaise walked in. Malfoy tore himself away from her, and Ginny almost kissed Blaise right there, she was so happy he had walked in on them.

As Ginny finished her toast, she put her hand up to her lip. The cut still hadn't healed; Malfoy had taken to nipping her on the lip when she didn't do as he wanted right away.

Ginny heard a tisk and it snapped her out of her daydreaming. It was Hermione, comming into the great hall with a book in her hands, staring at Ginny with a look of disaproval. She sat down a few seats away from Ginny and opened her book. Ginny got up to leave, because her brother and Harry would soon be there too.

Not that anything would have happened. Ron and Harry had both taken to ignoring her completely. They hadn't spoken a word to her the entire time they were home for the winter holiday.Ginny spent most of the time in her room, hoping that her parents wouldnt suspect anything. she knew they would find out sooner or later, but she wanted it to be as late as possible. She had told her parents that she was studying, as her O.W.L.S were approaching. She would be taking the tests in the spring.

Ginny sighed as she made her way to the library. she needed to finish her homework, she was meeting Malfoy later that day. It seemed like all she was doing was seeing Malfoy. It didn't really matter though, she had lost all of her old friends. Luna Lovegood still talked to her ocassionally, But Luna was so odd, she'd talk to anyone who'd listen. She supposed she had found 'friends' in Kerry, Melanie, and some of the other slytherin girls, but they weren't the same as Sarah or Colin.

Ginny, once again daydreaming, smacked into someone on her way to the library. She figured it was Malfoy, as he seemed to be the person she always smacked into, but this time, it was Ron and Harry. As glad as Ginny was to see that it was them, and not Malfoy, she didnt know if she could handle them not talking to her. Ron stared at her.

"Oh, don't worry Ron," Harry spoke up. "It's just another one of those sluts you always see Malfoy with."

"Yeah, but this doesn't look like the one we saw him with last night, does it? I thought she was blond?" Ron answered back.

"Oh, that one was yes, but Malfoy seems to have a new girl everyday."

Ginny stepped closer and raised her hand to slap Ron in the face when someone from behind her caught her arm. "Oh do let me handle this one love." Said the voice behind her. "It's not ladylike to fight." It was Blaise Zambini. "I don't know if my mate Draco would appreciate you two giving this one such a hard time. Of course Weasley, you haven't got any money, have you, so maybe this is what you do for fun?"

"What's the problem here?" came another voice, this time there was no doubt, Ginny turned around and saw Malfoy behind her.

"These two mudblood lovers were just messing with your girl her Draco... i thought i'd-" Blaise started, but was cut off by Malfoy pulling out his wand.

"Oh God Weasley," He smirked, "Don't you and Potter have to go save the world again or something? Or are you just angry because even the Mudblood doesn't want to snog you?"

"Don't call Hermione that ever again Malfoy!" Ron said turning red.

"You're a disgrace to the wizarding world Weasley. You and your parents and all your brothers. You're all traitors to your own kind."

Ginny listened to Malfoy talking and she almost wanted to cry. How could he say that in front of her? He was saying terrible things about _her_ family. She just didn't understand how anyone could be _that_ horrible. She just wanted to run away and cry. She watched as Malfoy kept throwing insults at her brother and her precious Harry, and Ron spitting them back.

"Oh yeah Malfoy," Harry spat, "The company you keep isn't any better. Look who you hang out with. Crabbe and Goyle don't have any brains, Blaise curses first years in the hallway left and right, and don't even get me started about that whore you drag around with you."

Ginny's eyes widened. Did Harry Potter, _her_ sweet Harry, actually say that right in front of her face? How could he? She knew she didn't exactly deserve to be defened by him, but how could all these people actually believe that she was actually like this?

Malfoy smirked. "She seemed to be all right in your book a few months ago. Or maybe your just jealous because she doesn't want you anymore?"

Ginny could feel the tears start welling up in her eyes. She wanted to leave. She saw the librarian comming over, and she wanted to hug her.

"What is going on here? Everyone, out of the library. You know that there is magic in the library!! Out Out! OUT! all of you!"

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the library. She tried to wipe away the tears as he pushed her into an empty classroom and up against the wall. He looked into her eyes, and noticed her tears. Ginny looked down. She didn't want him to see her crying over what Ron and Harry had said about her.

Malfoy scoffed. "Come on Weasley. You can't seriously be crying over what Scarface and Mudblood lover said about you?"

Ginny sniffled and tried to wipe away her smeared mascara. "N-n-no… I just-" But she couldn't finish her sentence because he silenced her mouth with his. She could feel his muscular chest pushing her hard up against the wall, as his kisses became more forceful. He moved lower, and started kissing her neck, and then started nipping at her collar bone with his teeth.

All of a sudden Ginny felt a sharp pain on her collar bone. Ginny whimpered in pain as Malfoy stopped and pulled his lips off her neck. "Oh shut up. I barely broke the skin." He murmured before placing his lips over hers again. She could feel his hand underneath her skirt as his tongue made its way into her mouth.

Ginny could feel him frowning against her mouth. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied, confused.

"Normally I get you a little more riled up than this" He replied, a smirk on his face, and his hand still under her skirt.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, wishing he would move his hand, because it was slowly, as Malfoy put it "riling her up". Malfoy was still looking at her with a questioning look. Ginny shrugged. "I dunno. I just don't feel good I guess." Ginny looked at the ground. She knew what kind of look Malfoy was giving her, but she didn't want to see it. She knew he was rolling his eyes.

She could hear him sigh. She looked up. He was starring staight into her eyes. She wanted to shrink down, his eyes were bearing into her, and for some odd reason made her feel bad, like she was dissapointing him. "Maybe you should just go then" Malfoy said, still starring at her.

Ginny nodded and started to leave. Right as she was about to go out the door, she was pulled back. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Feel better." Ginny nodded in shock and left the room. Was he actually nice to her right there? or was she just imgagining it? She put her hand on her neck and felt where he had nipped her a little to hard. She looked at her hand, and there was a little blood on it. Her eyes welled up with tears, realizing she must have imagined Malfoy being nice, there was no way that that boy could ever be the least bit friendly.

When she got back to the common room, she was ready for another shower, and a good nights sleep. She was glad that classes started again tomorrow, so she would have something to take her mind of everything that was going on. She had to do something to make this all more tolerable. She knew what would make it better, but of course, she couldn't tell her family and friends what was going on, as she longed to do. She would just have to suck it up, and try her hardest not to think about it all. It was going to be a long couple of years.

----------------------------------------------------------

**So there is another chapter done, i really dont think this one is quite as good as some of the earlier ones, (so dont be to harsh!) but i felt horrible not getting anything up in such a loooong time! so please, read and review!! thanks!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! here's chapter 8!! chapter 9 will be up in about a week! hope you enjoy, remember to read and review!! thanks!**

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room studying Transfiguration. By far, transfiguration was her worst subject, and she needed to start studying early for her O.W.L.S. Malfoy had gone home for Easter vacation, and Ron, Harry and Hermione had gone back to the burrow. Ginny opted to stay at Hogwarts to study. She had been spending a lot of time with Malfoy lately, and she needed this time to study.

Ginny sighed and put down her pen. She looked up, around the common room. There were a few first years in a corner, but other than that it was deserted. She liked it that way, because she tended to get nasty looks when she stayed in the Gryffindor tower, so she usually made herself scarce, studying in the library and spending most of her free time in an empty class room with Malfoy. She shuddered at the thought of him. She still hated him; he had never shown a glint of kindness since that one day in January.

Ginny remembered the day before Malfoy left for the holiday. They were in the empty charms classroom, snogging. They were _always_ snogging. Ginny was surprised no one had ever walked in on them. She knew that Malfoy was getting frustrated of only snogging, but Ginny would go no further. She knew he could feel her body go stiff every time he put his hands under her skirt, or on her breasts, and she knew that he was getting suspicious. He didn't ask her why she always stiffened up, because they _never _talked. _Ever._

Even though they had never really had a conversation, she knew that he was still the "Slytherin Sex God" everyone knew him as before he started dating Ginny. She got the smirks from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and even a few Hufflepuff girls, and she knew those looks were telling her that they to, had gotten a piece of her boyfriend. Little did they know that she could care less. It actually even made her a little relieved. She knew if Malfoy was having sex with other girls, he would be less frustrated when she refused him. As long as she was still considered his 'girlfriend', and had her foot in the door, she was fine.

She turned back to her transfiguration notes. With this being the last day of the holidays, she needed to study as much as she could. She didn't study at all the day before, she had spent most of the day by the lake with Blaise and Rachel, they had also stayed at Hogwarts.

That night, as Ginny was getting into bed, she thought about how secluded she had become. She used to be so outgoing and bubbly, always doing something silly in the common room for laughs, and was almost always late for class because she was to busy talking to so many friends. She was still the same person, but now she dreaded even walking by someone in the corridors. She liked being alone. She didn't understand how she could be the same person, but have changed so much.

She sighed as she turned off the lights, thinking about the next day and how all the students would be returning, and how things would go back to the way they were before, getting dirty looks from half the school, and spending most of her time with the boy she had hated for most of her life.

The next day, Ginny waited in the Great hall, watching all the students file in from the Hogwarts Express. When she saw Malfoy, she took a deep breath, and tried to wipe the disappointed look off her face. She had thought that _maybe_ he had had some terrible freak accident and wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. When she let go of him, she saw his famous Malfoy smirk on his face, and she wanted to smack it right off his face, but even if she had the courage to do that, she wouldn't of had time, because he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him and pushed her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck again, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I missed you."

Malfoy smirked as he looked around, as if looking to see if everyone could see that he had finally won over Ron and Harry, that he was one up, having his enemy's little sister hanging all over him in public.

He put his arm around her waist, and started walking towards the Slytherin common room. Ginny had never been past the Slytherins portrait entrance, but this time, Malfoy dragged her inside.

Ginny looked around. The dungeony common room wasn't quite as warm or comfortable as the Gryffindors, The stone walls and chains hanging from the ceilings made her shudder.

To her surprise, she received a much better welcome in this common room than she did her own. She knew it was just because of Malfoy, but many of the students in the room said hello to her or smiled and nodded her way.

Malfoy took his arm from her waist. "Wait right here." He said, and went across the room to speak with Blaise. Ginny stood there, looking around. She felt uncomfortable just standing there, being a Gryffindor in the Slytherin common room.

A few minutes later, He came back, grabbed her hand, and led her up the stairs. The Slytherin dormitories were just like the Gryffindor ones, the four poster beds, only these ones had green curtains and comforters with silver accents.

He pushed her down onto a bed, which must have been his own and started kissing her deeply. She could feel him pushing against her trying to force her to lie down. She tried as hard as she could to stay sitting up, but his tongue slipping inside her mouth and his hand reaching up her shirt surprised her, and he finally pushed her down.

"Draco…" She whispered, wishing that he would stop, but instead he moved on top of her, straddling her with his legs, and putting his mouth on top of hers once again. He was putting all his weight on her, so she couldn't push him away. So, she did the only thing she could do, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She felt his hand come out from under her clothes, and she could feel him start to undo the buttons on her shirt.

Ginny started to panic. She unwrapped her hands from around his neck and tried to push him away. But he was to strong for her, and she couldn't squirm or push her way out. He had reached the last button, when Ginny bit down hard on his lip.

"Fuck" he said, looking at her angrily. "What the hell was that for?"

Ginny stared up into his angry face, and she could feel her eyes starting to water. "I wanted you to stop." She whispered, looking away, afraid of what he might do.

He was silent for a minute, and then he started to laugh. Ginny looked back up to see him smiling. He got off of her and lay down next to her. He softly planted a kiss on her lips. "Why do you want me to stop?" he asked, looking at her, his hand laying on her stomach.

"I dunno…" said Ginny quietly. She felt his hand move slowly downward. She felt very uncomfortable. Not only because his hand was almost to the waistline of her skirt, but because he actually was being nice. She looked him straight in the eye. She couldn't tell if he was being genuine, or if he just wanted to get his hand further down her skirt.

He smirked. There it was. She knew he couldn't actually be nice. This must be how he got all those girls to sleep with him. She knew Hannah Abbot wouldn't sleep with Malfoy if he was his normal smirk self. He was nice when he wanted something.

"Ginny." He asked, his famous smirk still on his face.

"Hmm?" She replied. She could feel his hand move lower, his fingers were under the waist of her skirt now.

"You've never done this before, have you?" his hand stopped. Ginny shook her head. Malfoy laughed. He moved his hand away. "You mean Potter never got to you? Damn. What was he waiting for?"

Ginny was about to say that Harry was a _nice_ boy and that he wouldn't make her do something that she didn't want to do, but then she realized that she was supposed to hate Harry. "I don't like Harry" Ginny replied stubbornly.

"Yeah but you _did_." He lifted himself up and straddled her again. He pulled his shirt off, finished taking hers off, and then leaned over her again. When his lips meet her neck, she shuddered a little. He wasn't going to stop. He moved lower and lower, leaving kisses on her breasts, then her stomach. When he got to her skirt, he stopped kissing her and moved his hands to her belt buckle.

* * *

Ginny lay curled up on her bed crying. It was almost midnight, and she had been lying there for hours. She just lay huddled there, shaking and sobbing. She felt empty and confused. She couldn't fall asleep, all she wanted to do was go back in time and stop what happened. Stop what he did to her. But he didn't do anything to her that she didn't let him do. She just laid there. Letting him do what he wanted. But what could she have done? And now that she had already let him do it once, he would keep doing it.

She tried to forget it, but it all kept replaying in her head.

He slowly unbuckled her belt and slipped off her skirt. He put his lips down to her waist and started trailing kisses up her stomach, until he got to her breasts. As he reached to unclasp her bra, she tried to stop shaking, she was afraid he would notice and get angry. He took off her bra and cast it aside.

He looked at her full bare breasts with a look of lust before putting his mouth on one of her nipples and sucking and nipping at it. To her surprise, she let out a small gasp, even though she was so nervous, she couldn't help feeling something stir inside of her, and she put her arms around his neck. She could feel his tongue swirling in circles on her nipple. As he took his mouth off of her breast, she tried to tighten her arms around him to stop him from taking his head away, but he was to strong and pulled himself away.

He quickly pulled off his jeans, and his boxers. Ginny blushed when she saw him naked on top of her, and she tried to look away. She could see him smirking as he looked at her blushing face. He slowly pulled off her underwear, and looked her naked body up and down with a look in his eye that she had never seen before.

She must have looked nervous, because he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Shhh… don't worry." He whispered, then adding with a smirk, "It won't hurt that bad." Ginny wanted to cry. This is not how she had imagined this. Draco Malfoy would be the last person she ever expected to be in this situation with. How she longed to see Harry's emerald green eyes looking back into hers, not these cold, gray, non-caring ones.

He moved his hands down to her legs, and pushed them apart. He positioned himself over her, putting his legs in the way so she couldn't snap hers shut. He leaned into her, and pushed himself into her.

Ginny let out a cry. Nothing could describe the pain she was going through. She felt like she was being split in half. He slowly pushed himself all the way into her, then slowly backed out. Ginny was crying now, but he kept going. In and out. She tried to push him away, but he was to strong.

"Shh... you'll get used to it." He whispered before putting his mouth on hers, to stop her whimpering. Ginny could feel one of his hands snake its way up to her breasts, massaging them. The nice feeling that she had felt before when his mouth was on them was gone; all she could feel was the pain of him pushing into her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled himself out of her and got off of her. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want him near her. She wiped away one of her tears, and tried to get away from him but she couldn't. He laughed as he felt her push away, and pulled her closer. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest, and he put his lips on hers. She didn't kiss him back, she didn't care that she should, and that he might get mad if he didn't. He took the hint, and pulled away.

He got off the bed, and pulled on his boxers, pants and shirt. He leaned down and kissed her on the check before saying "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" And he left her there, lying on the bed naked.

She lay there a few more minutes, before slowly getting up, it was almost painful to move, and put on her clothes. She looked in the mirror and saw a scared girl, whose hair was all messed up, and had mascara running down her cheeks. Ginny didn't want to be that girl. But she was. And she knew that someday, everyone would know that she was doing all of this for them.

She slowly made her way back to her dormitory, glad she didn't see anyone in the halls on her way there. When she got to her room, she pulled the curtains around her four poster bed and got under her covers. She wanted to fall asleep so she could try and forget all of this, but she couldn't, and she laid there for hours, up until that moment, When she finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine!  
I really wanted to thank you all for the great comments! keep them comming! thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke up feeling sick. As she walked through the common room she heard Sarah whisper to Parvati that she was pregnant, and that's why she looked so sick. That made her feel even worse. What if she _was_ pregnant? Did it really happen that fast? It took her a few minutes to realize that it _doesn't _happen that fast, and that was not why she didn't feel well. She sat down by herself to eat breakfast, but she couldn't eat. She looked around the room, and to her relief she didn't see Malfoy anywhere.

All day long Ginny felt like an empty shell. She walked from class to class, not talking to anyone, and barely paid attention to her teachers. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and go to sleep.

And after her classes, that's exactly what she did. She didn't bother going to the great hall for dinner, she didn't feel much like eating anyway.

The next day when she was returning to her dormitory after dinner, she was pulled into an empty class room, by none other than Malfoy. It took all of her strength not to let her eyes well up in tears. "Where were you yesterday?" He asked. "I didn't see you at dinner."

Ginny shrugged, looking away. "I wasn't hungry." She said simply.

He seemed to put his worry aside, because he pushed himself up against her and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny thought that the next time she saw Malfoy, she would push away as hard as she could when he tried to touch her, but she found herself just standing there. She didn't care. His hands had already roamed all over her naked body, so what was the big deal with this? He put his lips on hers, and kissed her, and she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

All of a sudden, she could feel his hand under her skirt, and a finger push her knickers aside. Then she could feel his finger inside of her. She tightened her grip around his neck, and tried to concentrate on the kiss, not the uncomfortable feeling that was going on below.

All of a sudden she heard voices outside the room, and the door burst open. Malfoy pulled his finger out of her, and took his hands off of her, and looked surprised at the door.

It was Ron and Hermione. Ginny blushed. She straightened out her skirt, and tried to tame her messed up hair, but they had already seen her. Ginny, feeling ashamed, looked away not wanting to look back into Ron's eyes flaming with anger.

She expected Ron to tell Malfoy to get away from her, but he didn't. He didn't even look at Ginny. He just scoffed and said "Come on Hermione, lets go. Looks like Malfoy and his little slut want to be alone." Ginny shrunk back, not wanting them to see her cry.

Malfoy smirked. "Oh yeah Weasley, at least I'm not snogging a mud blood." Ginny gasped quietly. Hermione looked at Malfoy with a look of hurt and hate in her eyes, and Ron went ballistic.

"Don't call her that! And at least she's not a whore like the girl _you _snog. Then he threw down his wand and ran towards Malfoy, But Malfoy was to quick. He pulled out his wand, and a blue jet came out of it and towards Ron.

Ron was knocked back, and he fell on the floor. Ginny stepped forward, and tried to see what Malfoy had done to Ron. She could see blue spots all over his skin, and he was lying on the ground moaning. Hermione ran towards him, and kneeled down by his side. Ginny was about to see if she could help, when Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, and into the hallway.

Malfoy looked at Ginny and rolled his eyes. She realized it was because she was still crying. He pushed his lips fiercely onto hers, running his tongue on her lips, wanting her to open her mouth, but she pushed him away.

"Wh- what did you do to him?" She whispered, still not able to take her mind of Ron lying there on the floor.

Malfoy smirked. "Nothing to bad. Just some silly spell my father taught me for such an occasion." He realized he wouldn't succeed in kissing her on her mouth, so he moved his lips down to her neck, and he traced delicate kisses all the way down it to her collar bone.

"Did it hurt? What you did to him?" She asked, trying to push him away again.

He stopped kissing her, and pulled away. He stared into her eyes, blurry from crying, the look in his eyes was telling her he wasn't very happy.

"You just won't give up, will you?" He asked her. Ginny looked away, embarrassed that he saw her crying. She felt ashamed for some reason.

He sighed. "Just go." He said, in a dull voice. "Maybe you need some sleep." Ginny nodded, and started walking away.

"Wait-" He said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. She could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered the words she never wanted to hear. "Meet me outside the great hall tomorrow night after dinner. You can sleep in my dormitory." Ginny's eyes grew wide, as she remembered what he had done to her last time. "Ok?" he asked her, waiting for a reply. Ginny nodded her head slowly, knowing very well that if she said no, he would get even angrier at her, and she couldn't have him dump her, not after she had come this far. He kissed her neck and let go of her, and when she turned around, he was walking the opposite way.

When he came out of the great hall the next evening, he grabbed a waiting Ginny, and pulled her eagerly towards the Slytherin's dormitories. Ginny had been waiting outside the hall for a few minutes, she had come out early because she couldn't eat, she was to nervous. So she waited outside, trembling. As she follwed his fast paced walk, she could tell he was excited. She didn't really understand _why _though. It's not like she actually did anything. All she did was lie there.

When they reached the 6th year dorms, he pushed her inside and shut the door. He quickly started to take off his clothes, and Ginny just stood there watching him.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Your clothes aren't going to take themselves off."

Ginny blushed as she slowly started to unbutton her pants and slip them off. She was still wearing her bra when Malfoy was done undressing himself. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about if she could go any slower, before pushing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her. He pulled off her bra and let his lips trace all over her body. When he reached her breasts, she didn't let out a gasp of pleasure like she did the last time. She felt him ravage her breast with his tongue teeth and mouth; he was trying harder and harder to get some reaction out of her. She realized that she couldn't just lie here the whole time; she would have to fake it. She wrapped her arms around him, and let out a gasp. He must have believed her, because he moved his head away and she could see a smirk on his face as he moved up and planted his lips on hers. He bit down on her lip, apparently not wanting to wait for her to open up her mouth.

As his tongue danced inside her mouth with hers, she felt his hands sneak down to her legs and push them apart. She closed her eyes, and her body stiffened, waiting for him to push himself into her.

He pulled his lips away for a minute, and she felt them brush against her ear. "You know," he whispered, "If you didn't get so tense it wouldn't hurt so much" And then he pushed into her. Her eyes opened up wide in discomfort, and she tightened her grip around his neck, hoping that that would make her feel it less.

As he pushed in and out, Ginny was thankful that it didn't hurt like it did last time, but it didn't exactly feel nice either. She wriggled around underneath him, hoping maybe to find a position where it would be more comfortable, but his strong arms kept her from moving too much.

After a few minutes, she could feel his thrusts becoming quicker, and after one final thrust he pulled himself out of her, and lay down next to her, breathing heavily. He pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

He pushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "See, it wasn't as bad that time, was it?" Ginny shrugged. She honestly didn't know. It wasn't as physically painful, but it still hurt. He let out a small laugh at her shrug, and hugged her. "You'll feel better in the morning. We should get some sleep." Ginny gave a small nod. She looked over at him, and his eyes were already closed, so she closed hers also, and fell asleep lying in his arms.

The weeks flew by, and the O.W.L.S were looming nearer for the fifth years, as the newts were for the seventh years, and the yearly exams for all the other students. Ginny spent most of her time studying, hoping the next month would fly by so she could finally go to the Burrow and just forget about everything that was going on. But, she still had three weeks to go.

And those three weeks flew by quickly. She only saw Malfoy two or three times a week, because they were both so occupied with their tests. Ginny thought she did fairly well on her O.W.L.S, but felt she could have done better, if she wouldn't have had so much on her mind.

Before she knew it, she was packing her trunk and was on the Hogwarts express on her way home. Granted, she was spending her time on the Hogwarts express with Draco Malfoy, but the fact that she wouldn't see him for two whole months put her in a good mood.

As she sat on his lap facing him, She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he had is around her waist. She had to admit, even though she hated him more than Voldemort himself, he _was_ a good kisser, and the way his hands touched her made her moan.

But still, when they had sex it was different. They had only done it twice, but still, she felt nothing. Besides discomfort. His touch and kiss did nothing to her, if anything they made her hate him more.

But this was different. This wasn't sex. It was just snogging. No wonder all the Hogwarts girls wanted a piece of the Slytherin Sex God. No wonder he was able to have any girl he wanted, even His enemy's little sister. All the other Hogwarts students were surprised, but any girl that had been with Draco Malfoy understood a little. They were a little surprised, because the never thought Ginny Weasley would fall for him, but they knew that he could get what he wanted.

They spent the rest of the train ride doing what they always do, and even though Ginny had started to enjoy it, she was still happy to say good bye, and head home to the Burrow, even if it included a scowling Ron, Harry and Hermione following behind her.

This wasn't going to be a great summer, but it would be better than the school year had been.

* * *

Read and Review! thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! I hope you all enjoy it! Please Review after you read it! thanks!**

* * *

Ginny lay under the covers, not wanting to get up. It was still early, and she didn't need to get up for at least another hour, but she just couldn't sleep. This summer wasn't the nice, relaxing break she needed. In fact, it was worse than Hogwarts had been.

She sat up slightly in her bed and looked across the room, at the other bed. The girl lying in it was still sound asleep, so Ginny lied back down and remembered everything that had gone wrong that summer.

The first couple weeks of the holiday had been alright. Besides the constant glares from Ron, and the fact that he barley spoke a word to her. The real trouble started when Harry and Hermione showed up with a month left before they returned to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice the coldness between Ginny and Ron until Harry and Hermione showed up. She started to realize that all Ginny ever did was mope around the house. She had told her countless times to go play quidditch with the trio, or go help Fred and George at their store in Diagon Alley, but she refused.

Ginny thought that she would get through the summer without her parents finding out what she'd been up to at school, when one night at dinner Ron ruined it for her.

Her mother, was once again complaining about how all Ginny did was mope around the house.

"I just don't get it dear," said Mrs.Weasley. "Last summer you were so cheery, and now all you do is mope about." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why don't you invited Sarah or Colin over, to spend a week or two, doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

Ginny shrugged. She wondered what Colin or Sarah would do if the received an owl from her inviting them over for the summer. Probably have a heart attack, that's what.

That's when Ron opened his mouth. "I don't think she spends to much time with Sarah or Colin anymore mum." He said, glaring at Ginny. She froze, staring back at him. He wouldn't, he couldn't.

"What do you mean Ron dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking up from her plate.

"I dunno." Said Ron, his mouth full of potatoes. "It just seems like she's made some new friends over the year." He was still glaring at her.

"Well that's nice dear. Why don't you invited one of your new friends over?" she asked, completely oblivious. Harry and Hermione watched intently. What would Mrs. Weasley say when she found out that her only daughter was dating a Malfoy?

Ron scoffed. "Mum, I don't think you want Dr-"

"That was a wonderful meal Mrs.Weasley." Said Hermione, cutting Ron off. "Harry, why don't you help me bring some of these dishes to the kitchen?" Harry agreed quickly, he didn't want to see Mrs. Weasley blow up either. Ginny could hear her father get up with them, not wanting to see his wife explode either.

Ginny and Ron didn't stop staring at each other as their mother thanked Hermione and turned back to them. "What were you saying dear?" She asked, looking at two of her children glaring at each other. "What is going on between you two? You've barley spoken a word to one another the whole summer. Now I want to know what's going on. NOW Ronald." She demanded.

Ron continued his stare into Ginny's eyes. "She's gone around snogging Malfoy all year."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. She didn't expect him to actually say it.

"WHAT?!?!!" said Mr. Weasley from the doorway to the kitchen, apparently, his curiosity had gotten the best of him, so he had returned to see what was going on. Ginny tore her eyes away from Ron, and looked up at her father. He was absolutely livid. Ginny knew how much he hated Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny looked down at her hands in her lap. She couldn't look at her father. She was too ashamed.

"Is this true Ginerva?" Mr. Weasley demanded. Ginny tried to hold back her tears while giving a small nod. She couldn't deny it. She didn't even want to try. After a few moments of silence, Ginny had the courage to glance up at her parents. They were both staring at her in disbelief. Harry and Hermione peek out shyly from the kitchen doorway. Ron continued to eat his potatoes.

Mr. Weasley finally found his voice. "Ginny, I never want you to see that boy again."

Ginny took a deep breath. She was never one to disobey her parents. "No." She said in a small voice.

"Ginerva, I am not asking you, I'm TELLING you. You have no say in this matter." She could hear him gritting his teeth, in shock not only that she was dating his enemy's son, but because she was defying him. He couldn't remember one time where his daughter had stood up to him. "Ginny, you know what those people are like. You can't honestly tell me that you like that boy."

Ginny gathered up her courage. The air was tense. She knew no one in the room believed that she would stand up to her father. Ginny was the good child, who never used her red headed temper on her parents. She looked up, and glanced around the room.

Harry and Hermione had now fully entered the room, Hermione hiding behind Harry, somehow fearing that maybe she would get hurt, Ron sitting at the table in utter shock, but still with a satisfaction that he had got Ginny in trouble for what he had been trying to stop the whole year. Mrs. Weasley was staring in disbelief at her daughter, and Mr. Weasley standing across the room, livid, shaking in anger.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Said Ginny defiantly.

"Oh yes we can young lady." Said her father. "Now you will not see that boy again, or you will get out of this house right now."

Everyone in the room including Ginny gasped in shock. Was he really going to kick her out? Ginny never thought that would happen. Where would she go?

"Fine then!" Yelled Ginny and she got out of her chair, trying to hide the fact that she was shaking in fear, and went up to her room. When she finally reached her room, she slammed the door shut. She fell to the floor, crying. What would she do now? The only place she could think to go was Malfoy's, but she knew she couldn't do that.

Then all of a sudden, she remembered a conversation she had on the Hogwarts express on the way home. Kerry Bulstrode had told her that she should come and visit over the summer. That's where she would go. She grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing.

Dear Kerry,

Hey! It's Ginny. I hope your summer is going great. Mine however, is a disaster. My father is threatening to kick me out if I don't break up with Draco. Which I _will_ not do. I'm totally scared here Kerry, what can I do? Why can't my stupid parents (Ginny cringed when she wrote that, she loved her parents dearly) just see that this is who I am, and Draco is who I like? I'm not like my brothers.

Your frustrated friend,

Ginny.

Ginny quickly tied the letter to Pig's leg, and practically threw him out the window. She hoped Kerry would respond quickly. She knew her parents wouldn't bother to check up on her tonight, they probably expected that she had run up to her room to write Malfoy and break it off. Well, she would like nothing more than to do that, but she was trying to save her family here. Not trying to hurt them. She looked out her window. She didn't want to be here in the morning. She sat waiting on her bed patiently. Finally, she fell asleep.

She woke up an hour later to pig pecking her on the arm. He had a letter. Ginny ripped it open impatiently.

Dear Gin-

You poor dear!! You simply must spend the rest of the summer with me! my parents have already said yes! We would simply have the best time! I wont take no for an answer. Simply floo over, just say "Bulstrode Estate" and it will take you right here. Don't even bother to return the owl, just simply pack your things and come. We'll have the best time!

Kisses,

Kerry.

Ginny gave a sigh of relief. She looked around her room. She had so much to pack. She wiped a tear away and started putting things in her trunk. Finally, once she had finished packing, she took a look around her room. This had been her room for the past 16 years. She didn't want to leave it. Nor did she want to spend an entire month with the Bulstrodes. Kerry was nice enough, but still. She wasn't Sarah, or Luna, or Hermione. She couldn't tell Kerry _everything_ like she could with the other girls.

She quietly dragged her trunk down the stairs, relieve that everyone else had already gone to bed. She took the flower pot on the mantel, and grabbed a small amount of dust that was in it. She threw it into the fire, and green flames emerged. She stepped into them, and quietly but clearly whispered "Bulstrode Estate", and she was whirling away.

Ginny tripped over her trunk into the most beautiful living room she'd ever seen. "Ginny darling!" Shrieked a girl sitting on the sofa. It was Kerry. She got off the sofa and came over to Ginny and helped her up. "It's wonderful to see you! Oh dear, you look simply terrible!"

Ginny blushed, and scolded herself for not looking in a mirror before she left. She could only imagine what she looked like. Her clothes were probably all wrinkled, her hair a mess, and her face was probably all red and puffy from crying so much.

"Come with me! We'll get you fixed up in no time!" and she grabbed Ginny's trunk and motioned for her to follow her up a grand staircase at the other side of the room. "Mum, Dad, and Millicent are at Millie's piano recital." She explained.

After they climbed the staircase, Kerry showed Ginny to a beautiful room, with pure white carpet and pale pink walls. There were two twin beds against one wall.

"You look tired. You should get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow." Kerry said. Ginny nodded, and went to put on her pajamas. She fell asleep almost instantly.

It was still early, Ginny tried to fall asleep again. She knew she would just have to wake up in a few short hours to board the Hogwarts express and go back to school. She was dreading it. She'd rather stay here. Kerry wasn't so bad once Ginny had spent some time with her. If Ginny put aside the fact that her family was probably full of death eaters, and the fact that her family probably hated Ginny's, and others like it, she was fun to be around. Ginny had never had a sister, so it was nice to have a girl to be around all day. Millicent, Kerry's sister, wasn't so bad either.

Somehow, Ginny must have fallen back asleep, because she woke up to Kerry shaking her, telling her to wake up. The morning flew by quickly, They ate, finished packing, and were at Kings Cross Station in no time at all. Ginny was nervous about seeing her parents again. She knew they would be there to drop of Harry Ron and Hermione. Kerry seemed to sense this nervousness, because she rushed Ginny quickly to the platform.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you this summer Mrs. Bulstrode." said Ginny. And she truly was grateful.

"Oh it was wonderful having you dear, just wonderful! And Milly and Kerry love you so much! You are simply the sweetest thing. You're free to come and visit anytime you wish!" Mrs. Bulstrode smiled.

Ginny could see her parents hugging Ron, Harry and Hermione a few feet behind Mrs. Bulstrode. Kerry saw them to, said a hurried goodbye to her mother, and pulled Ginny onto the train.

"Ginny," said Kerry as soon as they had made it onto the train. "You'll never guessed who asked me to sit with him while you were talking to my mother."

"Who?" asked Ginny, knowing full well that it was probably Marcus Goyle, the boy Kerry had had a crush on since her second year.

"Marcus!!" Kerry squealed. "You won't mind will you? If I go sit with him?"

"Of course not!" said Ginny. As much as she had grown to like Kerry, she needed a break. "I'll go find Ma- er, Draco."

"Thanks!" Kerry squeaked and ran off to find the boy of her dreams.

Ginny slowly walked down the hall of the train, looking into the windows of the compartments, trying to find Malfoy. She supposed that she should go sit with him, he had only written her once or twice over the summer, but she hadn't expected much more. She finally found him near the end of the train, in a compartment all by himself, staring out the window.

He turned around, noticing that someone was looking at him. He saw her standing outside the compartment staring at him, and he smiled and beckoned for her to come in.

During the ride to Hogwarts, Ginny noticed something was different about Malfoy. And it wasn't just the fact that he didn't pull her onto his lap and practically stick his tongue down her throat, there was something else. He was quieter. She didn't like it. It made her uneasy.

It was about an hour into the ride, when He finally spoke. "Ginny." She looked over at him in surprise. He was still looking out the window. "When you're done with Hogwarts, what do you want to do?"

Ginny frowned. She didn't understand what he was asking. She didn't understand why he was asking either. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"What do you want to do for a living?" He asked, still staring out the window.

Ginny had never thought about it. Ever. When she was younger, she had wanted to be a famous quidditch player, but she knew that would never happen. After that, she had wanted to be an Auror, like Ron, Harry, and Hermione wanted to be. But she obviously couldn't tell Malfoy that. "I dunno. I guess I never really thought about it. Why do you ask?" she simply replied.

"Did your parents every try and tell you what you're going to do, without even asking for your opinion?" He was still looking out the window.

"No. Never." Said Ginny, wondering whose parents told their child what they were going to do with their life without asking for their consent. "My parents always wanted me to do what made me happy." She said. "Until recently." She added as an afterthought. They certainly weren't happy about her being with Malfoy. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." He responded, _still_ staring out the window. It took the compartment door opening and slamming close to pull his attention away from the passing scenery. It was Blaise.

After that, He turned back into the Malfoy Ginny had known. He laughed at other people, bragged about how rich his parents were, smirked, and did one of his favorite pass times- Making fun of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and pretty much all the Gryffindors in general.

Ginny sighed as _she_ started to stare out the window. She was getting bored of all the Gryffindor bashing and quidditch talk. At first, she had thought that this year was going to be different than the last, but looking at how Malfoy was back to his normal self, it almost saddened her. She wondered if she had imagined the sliver of normalness, almost worry, normal humanlike emotions that Malfoy's don't show. Ginny was confused. And as the Hogwarts express pulled into the station at Hogsmead, she was even looking forward to the feast, even though she would have to go through the stares and whispers. She just wanted to eat, and go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11!!! Something you've all been waiting for happens in this chapter!! i'm pretty excited!! Sorry its a little short, but i wanted to leave a little cliffhanger. Please review when your done reading! thanks! **

* * *

Ginny sighed. She flipped through all her papers and books trying to find her charms notes. She couldn't find them anywhere. She regretted taking so many classes this year. She had done quite well on her OWLS.

Astronomy- A

Arithmacy- E

Care of Magical Creatures- O

Charms- O

Defense Against the Dark Arts- E

Herbology- O

History of Magic- A

Muggle Studies- E

Potions- E

Transfiguration- E

She had decided to continue classes in everything except Astronomy, Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. But even with dropping those four classes, she still had a lot of studying to do every night.

Besides all of her classes, she had Malfoy to deal with also. Normally, he was his smarmy self, but every once and a while he would be moody and brood all day. It was times like these that Ginny liked spending with him. Instead of playing tonsil hockey, they would actually have conversations, Ginny felt like she was almost getting to know him. Or at least cracking the surface. When she went to meet him, she never knew which Malfoy she would get.

It was a few weeks after Halloween that Ginny found something out about him that surprised her so much she was actually intrigued to see him again after that.

They were sitting in an empty charms classroom, and he was in one of his broody moods.

They were sitting on the floor, in a corner of the room where one couldn't be seen right away from the door. Ginny sat next to Malfoy, with her legs draped over his. His hands wandered over her legs as they sat there. They sat there a few minutes, not talking. Ginny learned that she should wait for him to start talking, because she never knew what kind of mood he would be in. Then he said something that shocked Ginny.

"My parents want me to become a death eater." Ginny took her eyes off his hands, and looked at him. It wasn't exactly what he said that surprised her, a Malfoy becoming a death eater was no surprise. It was _how_ he said it. He said it almost like he didn't want to be one.

Ginny took a chance and asked a question. "Don't you want to be a death eater?" When she asked, she saw something change in his eyes.

"No." He replied quietly looking down. "I mean, I'm no fan of muggles or mud bloods, but I've seen what death eaters do. They _kill _people. I don't want to do that."

She saw the worry in his eyes. He was scared. Ginny felt sorry for him. She couldn't decided if it was more of a shock that a Malfoy was scared, or that a Weasley actually felt bad for a Malfoy.

She spoke up. "Can't you just tell your parents you don't want to be a death eater?" She knew that was a stupid thing to say. Like Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would let their son not be a death eater.

"It's not that easy." He said, still not looking at her, but at his hands, moving up and down on her legs. "My parents aren't like yours. I don't know what to do."

They sat there a few more minutes, Ginny not knowing what to say. He looked at his watch, and spoke.

"It's almost time for dinner. We should get going." Ginny nodded as she stood up. She picked up her books and he led her out of the classroom.

There were many other students in the hallways, all on their way to dinner. Ginny was walking, following Malfoy, not really noticing where she was going, she was to busy thinking about what he had just said.

All of a sudden someone slammed into her, she was taken by surprise and her books flew across the floor.

"Sorry!" Said someone behind her, just as shocked as she was.

"Don't bother apologizing Harry, can't you see who it is? Said someone else. Ginny couldn't help herself, she started to cry. It was too much to handle. This was the first time either Harry or Ron had acknowledged her since she left the Burrow. She tried not to show that they made her cry by getting down on her knees and picking up her books and papers.

Malfoy stood next to her the whole time this was happening, and Ginny figured he would just insult her mother, and Hermione, and then try and jinx Ron. But he didn't. He stood there, for a few seconds, just looking at Ginny. She looked up, with tears running down her cheeks, and looked at his face. Something in it had changed. He was looking at her in a way that no one had ever looked at her before. It was like he was suddenly realizing that she was human, and had feelings and could get hurt, just like he could be scared and worried.

He looked up at Harry and Ron, and his expression turned to anger. "You know what? Fuck you Potter!" He said, pushing Harry against the wall. "And you," He said as he turned to Ron. "You're her fucking brother, how can you stand to see her cry like that? Yeah so you don't like who she's hanging out with, but doesn't the fact that she's your sister mean anything?" Now he looked disgusted. "Get the fuck out of here. Both of you."

Harry and Ron stared at him in shock. Ginny wasn't sure if it was because he was defending her like that, or if it was because Malfoy was actually right. They shot him one last mean look and then booked it towards the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny looked up at him in awe. She didn't know what to think. Did he really just do that? She watched him stare at their retreating backs, and then turned back and looked at Ginny. He gave her a soft smile. She quickly looked down, not wanting him to see that she was crying either. She tried to pick up her books, but he stopped her.

He bent down and pulled her up back on to her feet. He put his hand on her chin and pushed it up so she was looking into his eyes. There was a different emotion in them this time. _Kindness_. Ginny shrank back. She was confused. She also saw worry. But it wasn't worry for himself, he was worried about _her_.

"Shh…" He said, wiping away a tear that ran down her cheek. He pulled her close to him, and hugged her tightly. She buried her head into his shoulder, and started sobbing.

"I hate them." She said, still crying.

Malfoy gave her a sad smile. "No you don't." Ginny frowned. What did he mean? "You may think you do, but Ron is your brother, you can't hate him. And he doesn't hate you. And I have a feeling you'll never hate Harry Potter." He pulled himself away from her and bent down to pick up her books. Then, with her books in one arm, and the other arm around the crying redhead, he led her to the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes. She pulled the green comforter up to her chin. She was still so confused. She didn't understand what had happened a few hours ago. After he picked up her books, he brought her back to his dorm.

Ginny was shaking. Every time he brought her here he only wanted one thing. He had been so nice just a few moments ago, and now all he wanted was to have sex with her?

He must have sensed that that's what she thought, because he just laughed. He pulled down the sheets of his bed, and pushed Ginny, who was still crying, down onto his bed. He made her lie down, and then covered her back up with the covers. He pushed the hair away from her face, and smiled.

"You should get some rest." He said. "Go to sleep. Forget about them." She gave him a small nod, and he pulled the curtains around the bed, and left her there, all by herself, to sleep. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Now, here she was, extremely confused. For her first four years at Hogwarts, Malfoy hated her, and made fun of her at every chance he got. Her fifth year, He practically couldn't keep her hands off of her. Now this year, he actually started being nice to her. And it wasn't just his feelings for her that was confusing. She didn't know how she felt about him. True, up until today she hated him more than anyone in the world, probably even Voldemort himself. But now the tables had turned, and she had no idea what to think anymore.

She almost wished that he hadn't defended her like that in front of Harry and Ron. She almost wished that he had just called her parents poor and muggle lovers, and said that Hermione was a smelly mudblood. Then she wouldn't be so confused. She would of rather had Malfoy curse Harry and put him in the infirmary for a week, than to do what he did. She still could have hated him.

But now, she didn't know. Like he had realized earlier looking at her crying on the floor, she realized that Draco Malfoy had feelings. He had problems with his parents, his friends, and he could be scared, and worried, and afraid of what his future would hold.

As she lie their in his bed thinking about all these things she realized that she couldn't hate him anymore. She didn't think that she really liked him either, but she wasn't sure.

But a small voice inside her head asked her _why_ she couldn't like him. Every reason she hated him for before was no longer there. He didn't want to be a death eater. He didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. He knew she couldn't hate Harry and Ron, or even anyone in her family for that matter. He defended her instead of making fun of her.

All of a sudden she heard a stifled giggle from somewhere in the room. She quietly sat up, trying to listen for it again. There it was again. Ginny closed her eyes and felt her eyes water up again. She knew he couldn't really change. There he was in the _same room_ fooling around with another girl. She quickly pushed the covers off of her and pushed the curtains aside. She could hear movements and more giggles coming from another bed with the curtains pulled around it across the room.

She was torn between going over there and ripping the curtains open and giving him a piece of her mind, or just leaving, and never speaking to him again. She knew deep down that she couldn't do either. She had to keep this up with Malfoy, and neither of those choices would help her much. She was even more puzzled now. How could he be so nice, then go and do that? There were tears running down her cheeks now. She laughed at herself for even thinking that Draco Malfoy could ever be nice. She hated him. She had always hated him.

But as she walked out of the room and down the stairs, she realized that she didn't hate him for the same reason as before. Before, she hated him because of the constant taunting, and saying mean things about her friends and family, but now, she hated him because he would rather have another girl. She was _jealous_. Ginny had never felt this kind of hurt before. Not even when she spotted Harry kissing Cho Chang in the room of requirement a few years ago.

She didn't care if it was for the sake of the entire wizarding world. She _never_ wanted to see Draco Malfoy again. Harry would just have to kill Voldemort with out her.

And she had her mind set on that when she bumped into some one on her way down the stairs.

* * *

**So there's chapter 11! please remember to read and review!! thanks!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**ahhh! so here is chapter 12, and i have a feeling you're all going to like it!!! tell me what you think!!**

* * *

Ginny looked up, trying to wipe her tears away. She didn't really want to see anyone right now. She looked up and her jaw dropped in shock. She was staring up at a platinum blond haired, muscular boy.

Draco Malfoy was looking at her with a frown on his face. "Ginny," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I told you not to worry about them. Please stop crying." He looked at her with pleading eyes, as if he hated to see her sad.

Ginny sniffled. "No, it's not that. It's just that… I thought… I mean, I heard a girl in one of the other beds and I thought…" She couldn't finish, nor look at him. She felt horrible for thinking he would do something like that. Finally she gained the courage to look back up at him. He was smiling.

"And you thought she was with me?" He laughed. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I wouldn't do that to you." And he kissed her on the head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"I know." She whispered. And she did know.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ginny was trying to study. She threw her notes off the table in frustration. She would never be able to transfigure a parrot into a teapot. She put her head down on the table where she was sitting in the corner of the library. Everything was going so well, and now the only thing in the way was this stupid parrot.

She heard a laughing and lifted her head off the table, to see Draco Malfoy smiling at her with an amused look in his eye. "Having problems?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he bent down to pick up the papers she had thrown on the ground.

Ginny looked up at him and frowned. "I can't do this."

"Maybe that's because you're not pronouncing the spell right, _and_ not making the right wand movements." He said, now reading her notes.

Ginny stared back up at him in disbelief. "How long have you been watching me?"

He smirked back at her. "Hey, what can I say. You're pretty cute. It's hard not to watch." He said, sitting down next to her. She blushed and he laughed.

He started to explain to her what she was doing wrong and how to correct it, when Harry walked into the library holding hands with Lavender Brown. Ginny's jaw almost dropped she was so surprised. She continued to stare at them as Draco moved onto her potions homework, and started writing one of her essays. She tried to bring her attention back to her parrot, (which was now successfully a teapot, well, a teapot with a beak.) but she couldn't. It was only until she realized Draco was watching her watch them, that she permanently turned her eyes back to her work.

He put down his quill and leaned back in his chair. "Does that bother you?" He asked curiously.

Ginny tore her eyes away from her paper and looked at Draco. He was staring at her, waiting for an answer. She looked over at Harry and Lavender, who weren't so interested in the book they had come in to find, but more into each other. "No." Ginny said, still looking at them. "A year ago it would have, but not any more." And she truly meant that. Sure, she was surprised that Harry would even think about going out with Lavender Brown, but she wasn't jealous. She looked back at Draco and her eyes met his.

He nodded, believing her, and picked up the quill again, and finished helping her with her homework.

* * *

The next day, a very happy Ginny was leaving her Transfiguration class, she had aced her homework, and was successfully able to change her parrot into a teapot. (_Without_ a beak) She was a little worried though because McGonagall had told the class that she would be taking the names of students who would be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday the next week. Ginny really didn't want to stay at Hogwarts, but she couldn't exactly go to the Burrow.

She smiled a little when she thought of what her parent's faces would look like if she showed up at the burrow with Ron.

"What are you smiling about?" Said Draco as he walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and gave her a very innocent kiss on the lips.

"mmm…" Said Ginny as he pulled away. "I was thinking about _that_."

He laughed. "Well, I have some good news that is going to make you smile even more."

Ginny perked up. "What?" She asked anxiously.

"My parents have officially invited you to spend the Christmas holiday with the Malfoy family." He said in his most proper accent.

Ginny giggled at his accent, but inside she was nervous. Spend two whole weeks with the Malfoys? Sure, Draco was a dear, but what would his mother say to her? And she didn't think she could stand to even be in the same room as his father. Draco must have sensed her tense up in his arms, and he laughed.

"Don't worry. My parents will love you, and they're gone half the time anyway. Most of the time, it will just be me and you, and about twenty house elves in a big old manor." He said.

Ginny looked away to hide the worried look on her face. She didn't know if she liked that any better. She was honestly more scared to be alone with him _now_ than she had been back when she hated his guts.

But, she didn't say that. "It doesn't matter, it will be loads better than staying here for Christmas. Thank you for inviting me." She said sweetly, and stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

They didn't speak another word as he walked her to her next class. (Potions.) Normally, she would hate this class, but not that Snape was being nice to her, it was actually a very interesting class. She learned a lot, and found it to be a fascinating subject. And Snape did seem to know a lot about it. And another plus, was that this was the only class she had with the 6th year Slytherins, who seemed to be the only people who would talk to her. Besides Luna, who sometimes to Ginny's surprise started up a conversation with her.

In all her other classes, she normally kept to herself, most of the other students treated her like a Slytherin. Which meant they never spoke to her. But she didn't mind. For once, she was relatively happy. She had a few friends. She had a nice boyfriend. She wouldn't go as far to say that she _loved_ him, but sometimes she wasn't sure. She was confused when she thought about her feelings for her. Just a few months ago she hated him so much, she couldn't let herself love him now.

But as much as she denied her feelings for him, she smiled every time she thought about him, and still got butterflies in her stomach every time he smiled at her. Every time he kissed her knees weakened and she never wanted him to stop.

She left potions in a haze. Snape had assigned so much homework for the weekend She would be lucky if she got to see the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game that was to be played on Saturday morning.

She was thinking about skipping dinner and going straight to the library to start her homework for the weekend When he came out of nowhere and pushed her into an empty classroom.

He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. She willingly obliged, letting his tongue in, and he started kissing more passionately. She moaned as she wrapped her hands around his neck, and tangled her fingers in his pale blond hair.

He moved his hands down lower, as he fiddled with the hem of her skirt. His mouth also moved lower, kissing, sucking and nibbling on her neck, down to her collarbone.

Ginny was in pure ecstasy. He pushed against her harder, holding her up as he knees weakened. His hands were exploring under her skirt. All of a sudden she felt his fingers move her knickers aside and gently stroke her in a _very_ sensitive spot.

Ginny's eyes which were closed opened widely when she felt his touch. She wasn't expecting it, and she was surprised that she liked it, and when he pulled his hand away she frowned. "No…Don't stop…" she quietly moaned, looking at him with a pout. He was smirking.

He put his hands back on her waist, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Come with me and I wont." She nodded, not really thinking about what he meant; she just wanted him to continue. He took her hand and led her out of the room.

It took her a few minutes to realize where he was taking her. She tensed up. She was scared. Sure, she had had sex with him before, but that was different. That was when she _had_ to. She was certain that this time, if she didn't want to, he would be ok with that. And that's the thing that scared her. This time it actually meant something. Well, to her. She was still trying to figure out how he felt.

The Slytherin common room was almost empty as he pulled her through it and up the stairs. She could tell he was excited. When they got to his dormitory he pushed his mouth against hers. She kissed him back, but he must have sensed something was wrong because he pulled away.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked into them. "Ginny," He whispered. "Do you want to do this?" Ginny looked back in surprise. He was asking her if she _wanted_ to do this?

She opened her mouth to reply, but the truth was she didn't really know if she wanted to or not. So that's what she told him. "I don't know." She said in a quiet voice. He nodded and sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She went to his bed, and he sat there staring at her.

"Are you just scared, or do you really not want to?" He asked. There was no smirk on his face or mocking in his voice. He was being really sweet. There was caring in his voice. He really wanted to know.

The only problem was, Ginny wasn't sure she really knew. After a few minutes of looking down at her hands she looked back up at him. It was then, as she looked into his eyes, that she realized what it was. His silver eyes, that once upon a time when she looked into them were cold and icy, but now they were warm and full of concern. This boy wasn't going to hurt her. She could see it in his eyes.

"I… I think I'm just scared." She whispered, so he could barely hear. When she said it out loud it scared her even more. She had just admitted that she _wanted_ to have sex with Draco Malfoy.

He pushed her down on the bed, so she was lying down. "Why are you scared?" He asked kindly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that." Ginny said looking up at him.

He lied down halfway on top of her and planted kisses all over her face as his hands moved to unbutton her shirt. Once her shirt was off, he moved to her bra. Once he had freed her of that, he moved his mouth over one of her nipples. Ginny closed her eyes, and gave a soft moan of pleasure. All of a sudden he stopped and she opened her eyes wanting to know why he stopped. She looked up to find the boy on top of her completely naked and in the process of pulling her skirt off. Once she was naked, he put his hand on her bare stomach and it slowly moved down to her hips, then her thighs. He pushed her legs apart, and climbed on top of her. He bent his head down so it was close to hers, and kissed her as his hands moved down to between her spread out legs. When he touched her, she moaned and her back arched. Her breasts pushed into his muscular chest.

"Draco…" She gasped as she felt two of his fingers push inside of her.

He smirked as he looked at the look of pleasure on her face. "See," he whispered. "there's nothing to be scared about."

She nodded as she started pushing her hips upwards, but she didn't get very far because his other hand was firmly holding her down.

"Draco… please…" she pleaded, not really understanding why this felt so good. She felt like there was all this pleasure inside of her all bottled up, just waiting to explode, and she was so close.

He took his fingers out of her and let them trail up her body to her breasts. He massaged them with his hands as Ginny started moaning. Her back tried to arch, but he was pushing her delicate body into the bed with his strong one. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her with force. She tried grinding her hips against his, but once again, he was to strong, and kept her pushed up against the mattress.

When he finally pulled his mouth off of hers, she managed to plead with him again between her heavy breathing. "Draco… please…" she said once again.

He smirked at her, and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Ahh… so little miss Ginny Weasley is no longer scared?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Ginny could feel her cheeks going red. She didn't know why, but admitting she wanted him made her feel like she was doing something wrong. He laughed, as he moved down over her preparing to push himself into her. Before he did though, he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered "See, I promised I wouldn't hurt you. Do you feel better now? It's not quite so scary now, is it?" Ginny looked up into his eyes, and shook her head. No, it wasn't as scary. In fact, it wasn't scary at all. All she wanted was for him to continue to do what he was doing. He smiled at her, and thrust into her.

Ginny gasped. She was waiting for the pain and discomfort that had been there last time, but it wasn't there. She simply wanted to melt it felt so wonderful. She tightened her arms around his neck, and thrust her hips up, wanting to get him as deep in her as she could.

He started thrusting quicker and quicker, and Ginny could barely keep up with her hip thrusting, so she wrapped her legs around his waist, hoping that he could bury himself deeper in her.

Soon, she could feel herself tighten around him, and she let out a scream of pleasure, as he groaned, thrusting into her one last time.

She loosened her legs, and took her arms from around his neck. He rolled off of her and lay down next to her panting.

"Fuck." Whispered Ginny.

Draco turned his head towards her. "What?" he asked, confused.

"That…" Said Ginny still panting. "Was amazing."

He smirked and pulled her into his arms. "Your welcome." He said in an arrogant voice. She laughed. "See Ginny, you just have to let go and every things not so scary. You ended up having a pretty good time." Once again, Ginny blushed, and laid her head on his chest. She was so tired, that she fell asleep.

The next morning, Ginny woke up to the sun shining in her face. She opened her eyes, and looked next to her. He was gone. Ginny frowned, and sat up, making sure that the sheets were covering her.

"Morning sunshine." Someone said from across the room. She quickly turned her head, to see Blaise Zambini in the doorway to the room. Ginny blushed and moved her hands up to her breasts, making sure that the sheets were covering her well. She gave him an awkward smile.

"Hi Blaise." She said, embarrassed to be found in Draco Malfoy's bed naked.

"Dracos already left for the quidditch match, he wanted me to make sure you were up." He said, taking a sip from the coffee cup he was holding. "He said I was to escort you to the game. Don't want any Gryffindors harassing you." He smiled.

"Er… Thanks." She said. They continued to sit there for a moment, until Ginny spoke up. "Umm… do you mind leaving so I could get dressed?" She blushed.

Blaise laughed. "Sure, if I have to. I'll wait for you in the common room." And with that, he went downstairs. Ginny quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs. She hoped that Slytherin would win the game, because if they lost to Hufflepuff, Draco would be in a fowl mood.


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts express and squeezed his hand tightly. she was nervous. She didn't exactly know how his parents would treat her. Excpecially his father. He was known almost more for hating the Weasleys than his previous connections with Death Eaters or all the gold in his Gringotts bank account.

Draco knew she was nervous, because every time she was, she would seize up and push herself into him. "Shh... Love. My parents aren't that bad" he said reassuringly. "honestly." he added after seeing the look she gave him.

"They might not be that bad to you, or your friends, but I'm a Weasley. They've never been nice to Weasleys." Ginny said in a small voice.

"Yeah, but you're not exactly following in your parents footsteps, are you? If I find you good enough, then so will my parents. I'm sure my mother will love you. You'll be like the daughter she never had."

"It's not your mother I'm worried about." Said Ginny crossly, looking through the crowd for any signs of Draco's parents.

He laughed. "My father won't even be there I bet. Maybe with the exception of a few formal dinners, or a party or two."

"What?" Said Ginny alarmed. "You never said anything about parties and dinners. I don't have anything to wear to something like that!"

"And that's why I said you'll be like the daughter my mother never had. Trust me, she'll try and take you out shopping every day. And she'll pay for it all. You've nothing to worry about. "

Ginny sighed, still not so sure. She spotted Narcissa Malfoy, standing next to a dark haired woman, Mrs. Zambini Ginny was sure, she looked just like Blaise.

"Ahh, well, here they are, finally." Said Mrs. Malfoy, abruptly changing the conversation she was having with Mrs. Zambini, obvious that she didn't want them to hear.

Mrs. Zambini smiled. "Ahh, Draco, Darling, it's so nice to see you, how have you been?"

"Fine, thank you." he said politely to her.

"And who is this?" Asked Mrs. Zambini, looking towards Ginny, who was trying not to make herself noticed by hiding behind Draco.

"It's not a Weasley, is it?" She asked surprised once she saw Ginny's red hair.

"This is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley."

Mrs. Zambini looked shocked, but pleased at the same time. "I guess not everyone follows in their parents footsteps." She said approvingly. "It's very nice to meet you Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you also." said Ginny quietly.

"Well, there's Blaise, I really must be going. But it was lovely to see you again Narcissa, and it was a pleasure to meet you Ginny." Mrs. Zambini rushed away to see her son.

"And this is my mother." Said Draco. "Mum, this is Ginny,"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Ginny. "It's wonderful to finally meet you dear. I have to admit, when Draco told me you were dating, I didn't believe him. But it's nice to see a Weasley come to their senses. Even if it happened with the last one." she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy." said Ginny, holding a smile on her face, not sure if she was trying to compliment her or insult her family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They flooed back to Malfoy Manor, as Ginny wasn't of age to apperate. When Ginny stepped into the living room, she looked around with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe that anyone could live in a house so big.

Mrs. Malfoy interrupted her thoughts. "Draco, dear, Ginny. I'm so sorry to leave you, but I must get to a luncheon. You'll show her the house and where she'll be staying I assume Draco?" Draco nodded his head, as his mother left the room.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room." He said taking her hand and guiding her through the huge house.

He led her into a beautiful room. The lush soft carpet was snow white, and the walls were a pale yellow. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with a yellow comforter.

"This will be your room. Mine's just across the hall." He said, sitting down on the bed, looking up at her. She looked back down at him as he gave her a smirk and said, "Wanna try out the bed?" Before Ginny could even answer he grabbed her and she fell down on top of him.

Her lips crashed down onto his, as his hands roamed all over her body. She felt her nipples harden as they touched her breasts. She moaned softly as she moved her hands all over his muscular chest.

She grinded her hips down onto his, as he continued to massage her breasts. She could feel him becoming harder and harder.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over so he was now on top of her. He had a lustful gleam in his eye as he tore of her skirt and knickers. Then he quickly removed his pants and boxers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed himself inside of her.

She screamed. The last time they had done this he had been much gentler, but now he was going faster and pushing harder than ever. Ginny was in pure ecstasy, thrusting her hips up, matching his rhythm. He pulled his shirt off, and then hers, while continuing to push into her.

"Oh god..." She quietly moaned closing her eyes as his pace became even quicker.

All of a sudden his movements became much slower and not as hard. Ginny's eyes snapped open as she looked at him smirk down on her.

"Draco, please..." she whimpered.

He continued to smirk, "Beg for it." he said, to her surprise.

"I am begging." she moaned.

"Say Draco, I want you to fuck me harder." he said, very pleased with himself.

"Draco," she said, barley in a whisper, she couldn't take it much longer "I, I... I want you to fuck me harder..."

"I didn't quite hear you there love." He said smirking.

"ahhh..." She moaned in aggravation.

"Say it" he said.

"Fuck me harder!" she said a little louder, now digging her nails into his shoulders. She tried to thrust her hips upward, but he was holding her down into the bed.

"Say my name with it..." he said, now looking up and down her body, filled with lust for him. He enjoyed that the thing she wanted most in the world at this moment was him, and the pleasure he and only he could give her.

"Draco, Fuck me harder!" She finally screamed, and he obliged, thrusting himself into her. She tightened her legs and arms around him as she moaned his name. Finally, they both came, and he rolled of her, both of them sweating and panting.

He looked over at her, and she looked back. She tried to slap him, but he caught her hand. "Hey," he said, still holding her arm. "What was that for?"

"Don't ever do that again!" she said trying to look angry.

"Oh," he asked sitting up and smirking at her. "So I suppose I should do it like this then, huh?" and he climbed on top of her again, and it started all over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later, after he showed her "how he should do it" a few more times, they both lay on the bed, completely exhausted.

"When will your parents be home?" Ginny asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, I imagine we won't see them again until supper tomorrow night." He said, wrapping his arms around her tighter, kissing her lightly on the head. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

She didn't want to leave this moment. She knew that eventually, all of this would end. As much as she knew that Draco had changed, and wasn't like his father, nor did he want to be a death eater, she knew he wouldn't understand what she had done. He would see it as her using him, to get what she needed. He would never understand that her feelings for him had changed. She really did love him. Being in his arms was when she was happiest. He, on the other hand, she didn't even think was capable of loving anything, even if he had changed, and was a lot nicer.

But Ginny didn't like thinking of that. She, as of recently, had started 'living in the moment' some would call it. She no longer liked to think of the future. She knew what it held, and didn't want what it had to give.

She finally fell asleep, and didn't wake up until the sun streaming in from the large picture window hit her eyes.

She sat up, and looked around confused as to where she was. She looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing any clothes underneath the sheets. A small smile crept on her face. She remembered where she was _now_.

The door opened, and her head snapped towards the door. She could see the smirk on the face from the doorway. "Hey sleepyhead." He smiled, and walked towards her. "My parents are home. My father wants to meet you."

Ginny sat back up in shock. "Now?!" she asked, looking at herself, she was naked.

"No." he laughed. "At dinner. But I wouldn't mind seeing you again." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. She threw a pillow at him, laughing.

She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her as she got out of bed. "You," she said making sure the blanket was tight enough. "Don't get to see anything else today. You've had enough." And she marched into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

After she had showered, dressed, and did her hair, Draco came into her room to take her down to dinner.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! This chapter isnt really as long as i wanted it to be, but i felt bad becaues i havent posted in a while, and wanted to get something up, and this next part i havent really thought of how im going to write it yet, so i didnt want to wait.**

**But please, read and review!! i hope you enjoy!!**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Dinner with the Malfoys was probably the most stressful thing Ginny had ever done, or would ever do. Even the thought of killing Voldemort didn't make her as nervous as this. She was sitting at the same table as the Man who had caused her so much pain during her first year at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy had given her Tom Riddle's diary. Not one of her fonder memories.

When the Malfoys ate dinner, it was a formal affair. They had a five course meal, and the silver was of the best.

"So, Ginny," Said Narcissa, trying to make conversation. "What do you think you'll want to do when you're done with Hogwarts?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't really know. I mean, I've thought about it a lot, but there's a lot of stuff I like, I just can't decide."

"Well, what's your favorite class?" Asked Mr. Malfoy, who scared the crap out of Ginny, he was sitting across the table from her, she never thought she would have to be this close to that man again.

"Probably Herbology." She said truthfully. She really did like working with plants. "And I imagine I would like care of magical creature, but, well…" She stopped herself. She couldn't tell them she liked Hagrid's class.

"If you had had a decent teacher?" said Mr. Malfoy, finishing her scentence. "Yes, Dumbledore has let that school go to waste. It's a shame. You know, we originally wanted to send Draco to Durumstrang. Dumbledore can't help but pity all these people, like that oaf Hagrid or his dinivation teacher, whats her name, Trawleny?

"Yes, but he's much better off being closer to home." Said Mrs. Malfoy firmly.

"It's just so nice to see a Weasley being normal for a change. One who has some common sense. The dark lord is coming, and he knows all Ginny, and he won't spare your family, that's for sure…"

"Father!" said Draco loudly, looking at the horrified look on Ginny's face.

"Yes Lucius, that's enough of that kind of talk." Said Mrs. Malfoy, giving her husband a look.

The rest of the meal there was polite conversation, and Ginny couldn't wait to get away from the table and the awkwardness.

After dinner, Draco led Ginny outside. They had a wonderful yard, full of flowers and trees.

"Draco," Ginny said softly, "What do _you_ want to do when you're all done with Hogwarts?" She asked, her hand in his, her head leaning on his shoulder as they walked. It was something she had been wondering all throughout dinner. He had never mentioned it before.

"I wanted to be a healer." He said 'wanted' very bitterly.

Ginny took her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "What do you mean 'wanted'? why can't you be a healer?"

"Ginny, don't be stupid. You know as well as I do that the dark lord is rising, and my parents will make me join the death eaters. It's inevitable. Next year, around the time you graduate from Hogwarts, they'll give me the mark. I'm sure of it." They sat down on a stone bench, surrounded by trees and flowers enchanted never to die, even in the coldest of winter. "Sure, I'll probably get through almost all of the healer training program, but when I receive the mark, I'll have to quit."

"But, what about me?" Ginny couldn't help but ask, as tears started running down her cheeks. It was almost as if she had forgotten that they wouldn't stay together, they couldn't. that around the time he thought he was going to receive the mark, she planned on killing Voldemort.

He have her a sad smile. "I don't know Ginny, I don't know."

* * *

"Mmm… you look nice," Draco said, eyeing her up and down in her strapless knee length gown. "Did you and my mother buy that when you went shopping this afternoon?" He asked her. She nodded. 

She was terrified. They were going to a 'business party' as Mr. Malfoy had called it at the Crabbe's house. This is what Dumbledore had been talking about when he said she would become part of their inner circle.

When they arrived, the house looked splendid, and there were at least a hundred people in the banquet room. Mr.Malfoy her around introducing her to all sorts of people Ginny was dead certain were death eaters. Her hand was firmly attached to Draco's. she wasn't going to let him out of her sight, she wouldn't let him leave here with all these people that made her cringe. She was sure Mr. Malfoy was just doing this because he wanted people to see that his son had turned Arthur Weasley's daughter against her own father.

And it wasn't the fact that she was in a room surrounded by Death Eaters that scared her the most, it was the fact that the more drinks Mr. Malfoy had, the more he stared at the cleavage her dress produced. Finally, Draco took her out of the room to go find Crabbe and Goyle, and his other friends from Hogwarts that would ceartinly be there. They spent the evening drinking fire whisky and talking about school.

* * *

The rest of the holiday flew by, Ginny actually had a decent time at the Malfoy's. Draco was right, his mother did treat her like her own daughter, and Mr. Malfoy was hardly ever around. They had gone to a few dinner more parties, and events, meeting more people she had only read about as being wanted, or escaping from Azkaban in the Daily Prophet. A lot of them scared her. These were the people her parents had talked about being at large the last time Voldemort was around. These were the people that had tortured Neville Longbottom's parents, the people who had helped Voldemort find Harry's family. Most of the time she would stay glued to Draco's side. 

This time, she wasn't exactly looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. It wasn't because people gave her funny looks, or that they whispered about her, in fact, most of the students at Hogwarts had started to completely ignore her. She had a few friends, Kerri, Rachel, Melanie, Millicent, and a few other Slytherin girls were actually really nice. The only bad thing was she would slowly lose Draco, he had to start studying for his N.E.W.T.S, he had to get good marks if he wanted to make it into the healer program. He needed an O in Tranfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arithmacy and Defense against the Dark Arts to make it. And then next year he wouldn't even be there. She didn't know what she would do without him. She had become quite attached.

* * *

"Mmmm…" Ginny moaned as she felt his fingers roam under her shirt. Her tongue intertwined with his, and she pushed herself into him. 

They were on the Hogwarts express making their way back to Hogwarts. They had found themselves an empty compartment, and decided to take advantage of the situation.

She could feel him slowly slip off her knickers, and shove his fingers into her.

"Draco…." she gasped. She could feel him smiling against her lips. Slowly she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She saw his erection and smiled as she stroked it with her hands. His fingers were digging into her hips where his hands held her, his eyes closed, head leaning back on the seat. She could tell he was enjoying this.

Slowly, she pulled his fingers out of her, and pushed herself onto his erection. She pushed herself onto it, up and down, now her fingernails were digging into his shoulders just as much as his were on her hips. She was in pure ecstasy. She had completely blocked out of her mind that this wouldn't last. That she wasn't doing this to fall in love with a boy, she was doing it to save the wizarding world as everyone knew it. But, the fact that she was falling in love with a boy would make it both easier and harder to do what she had to do in the end.

Soon after, (a little to soon, thought Ginny) the train had stopped, and they made their way back into Hogwarts, and to their dormitories. Ginny was so tired she went to sleep right when her head touched the pillow. All night she dreamed of those mysterious, kind, silver-grey eyes she had grown to count on so much, when only a year ago the eyes she longed to look into were an emerald green…


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's chapter 15! i hope you like it! please read and review!!**

**also, i have finished writing the rest of the story, so updates should be normal. i'm hoping to update twice a week until the story is done! there will be 21 chapters! **

* * *

Ginny walked down the hall, towards the entryway. She had promised Draco that she would meet him near the lake that evening. Ginny sighed. Spring was in the air, she could tell that this warm spell was going to stay for good. As she exited the school, and walked towards the lake, she could see him sitting by a large willow tree, staring off into the lake.

She snuck up behind him and sat down. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. She looked off into the great forest. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. She leaned on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She wished this would never end. That they could just stay like this, sitting by the lake, watching the sunset together forever.

"Ginny," He said slowly.

"Hmm?" She said, snapping out of her daydream.

"Have you decided yet? Are you going to stay with me this summer?" he asked, still starring out into the sunset.

Ginny looked down. She wasn't sure. She dearly wanted to, of course. This was the last time she would see Draco for a long time, in a month's time, they would be leaving Hogwarts, and she would have to go back, he wouldn't. But she knew if she did, she would be dragged deeper into this charade, a charade she knew had turned serious. She was no longer getting close to him because she had to. She genuinely liked him. And she knew if she didn't start pulling away emotionally, it would be even harder in the end to do what she had to do. And besides, she knew his father would be gone all summer. Kerri had also invited her over for the summer, and Draco knew.

She finally made her decision, and spoke. "Yes."

He smiled, and bent down to kiss her. It was dark when they pulled away from each other, Ginny could barely see his face, and it was only an inch away from hers.

"Ginny," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back. She wasn't sure why they were whispering, but she was almost afraid to speak any louder.

He put his hand on her cheek, and pulled her close for another kiss. He pulled away, "Gin," He whispered, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "I love you."

Ginny's eyes widened. That was the last thing she expected him to say, but somehow, it made her feel relieved, and happy. She looked at him, and saw him looking at her. She smiled. "I… I love you to Draco." She smiled. He smiled back at her and put his lips on hers.

A few hours later, they walked back to the castle holding hands. Draco brought her to the portrait of the fat lady, and she kissed him good night.

"We probably won't see much of each other for a few weeks." He said. She nodded. N.E.W.T.S were next week, and she knew he needed top grades to become a healer. "See you later then," She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice as she watched him walk away. She hear the fat lady tisk, and she turned to the portrait.

"Buglewhomps" She said, annoyed.

"You know," said the fat lady, "You really shouldn't…"

"I don't care what I shouldn't or should, I gave you the password, now open up!" She rolled her eyes as the portrait finally swung open. She went into the common room to see most of the students occupying it busy studying. Deciding she didn't want to be down in the silent common room, she climbed the stairs to the girls 6th year dormitory, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ginny woke up early to find the common room empty. She decided to take advantage of it, and start studying for the exams _she _had coming up in a few weeks.

She pulled her Potions book and notes out of her bag, and started to study. About twenty minutes after she had started studying, Harry, Ron and Hermione came into the common room, whispering.

"Go! Ask her..."

"No, you ask her!"

"She's your sister Ron, you do it"

"But-"

Ginny slammed her book shut, annoyed. "If you all have something to ask me just do it! Can't you see I'm busy?" All three of them stared at her surprised. They came over to her and sat down across the table from her. They all looked at each other.

"Well?" Ginny asked, staring at them. "What do you want?"

"Well, Gin," Hermione started. "We need your help. It's not just for us, it's for the benefit of the entire wizarding world."

"We know that even though you're dating Malfoy, you still don't want Voldemort to take over, do you Gin?" Asked Harry. She just stared at them blankly.

"Anyway, Ginny, we need to know if you know where Bellatrix Lestrange is. We know you hang out with Malfoy and you've stayed with his family. Have they talked about where she's been at all?"

Ginny thought about it. She knew where Bellatrix Lestrange was. She had met her over the Christmas holiday, at the Zabini's New Years Eve party. She didn't like her very much. She had dragged Draco away from her and left her all alone with Lucius Malfoy. Ginny could see Draco looking back at her, not wanting to leave her, but Bellatrix had a firm grip on his arm. Lucius, once Draco was out of sight, had pushed her up against a wall and pushed his hand up the bottom of her dress. His fingers quickly pushed aside her underwear, and she gave a little cry of pain from the forcefulness of his fingers pushing into her.

"Shh…" He whispered cruelly. His other hand found her breasts, and started massaging them with such force Ginny's eyes teared up in pain. All of a sudden Bellatrix reappeared.

"Lucius!" She whispered loudly. "He's coming back. I couldn't keep him away for long. You'll just have to find another way to get your sick pleasures." Lucius took his hands away from her.

"Clean her up." He said to Bellatrix and walked away.

Ginny was crying softly now. She wrapped her arms around her chest, not quite understanding what had just happened to her.

"Oh shut up." Said Bellatrix. "She pointed her want at Ginny, and all of a sudden her dress was straightened out, her hair was no longer a mess, and there was no mascara running down her cheeks. "Oh, and one more thing" she said. "Draco doesn't need to know about this, or your whole family will pay." She gave her a cruel look and left.

Ginny snapped out of her daydream. She really wanted to tell where she was. But she knew she couldn't. if she told them, they would know something was up.

"I haven't the slightest clue." She said blankly, starring into their faces.

"Come on Ginny!" Cried Harry frustrated. "We know you know where she is!"

"Oh come on you guys, let's go. I knew she wouldn't tell us. She's just become another one of Malfoy's stupid whores." Said Ron, throwing her a look of disgust. Harry nodded in agreement, and they got up, and started to leave the common room again.

"You know what Ginny," Said Hermione, who lingered there a moment longer. "Even though you're dating Malfoy, I still thought you were better than this. I never wanted to admit it, but maybe Ron's right." And after looking into Ginny's eyes a moment longer, she left.

Ginny slammed her books shut, and put her notes back in her bag. She left the common room and went down to the dungeons. She needed Draco. She walked around for a few minutes, before Blaise found her.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Who the hell made you cry?" he asked, looking around madly, as if they were hiding behind a statue. "You, wait right here, I'll go get Draco. I know as much as I'd like to curse the living daylights out of whoever did this to you, he'd love to even more. I'll be right back." She nodded, and he left.

A few minutes later, Draco came running up to her, and pulled her into a hug. Blaise was right behind him.

"Shh…" He whispered kissing her lightly on the lips, while pushing the hair out of her eyes. "What happened?" He asked, his voice full of concern. He wiped the tears off her face.

"H-Harry, Ron and Hermione…" She started, but Draco cut her off before she could finish.

"Blaise, take Ginny back to the common room. I'll be there in a few minutes. And with an angry look on his face, he set off.

"What's he going to do?" She asked Blaise, as he led her to the slytherin common room.

Blaise laughed. "You probably don't want to know Ginny." A look of fear crossed Ginny's face. Would he do something terrible to them? What if they did something horrible back? Blaise saw the look of concern on her face. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Just know Ginny, if they ever do anything stupid, we've got your back. No one messes with Malfoy's girlfriend and gets away with it."

He left her in their dormitory, to wait for Draco to come back.

Forty minutes later, He came slowly up the staircase, with a large cut on his arm. "Damn it Potter…" he mumbled. Ginny quickly got off the bed and ran over to him.

"Draco" She gasped. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah", he said, healing the cut up with his wand as best he could. "More importantly, are _you _okay?" She shrugged. "Ginny, love, you need to stop listening to what they say. It's not true. They're just mad because you're seeing me. Just ignore them, ok?" She nodded.

He put his mouth on hers, kissing her passionately. His tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she obliged. He deepened the kiss, and she kissed him back.

When he finally pulled away, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, I've got to go study." He led her down to the common room, and she lay with her head in his lap, while he went over his potions notes. Finally, she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16 for you!! and in your reviews this time, i would like to ask a favor of you. if you could just write one thing you like about the story, and one thing thats not your favorite, or you wish you could change.I have the story written, but i'm going back and adding/deleting things, and just tinkering with it a bit. thanks sooo much!!!**

* * *

Ginny sighed as she packed her trunk. Next year would be so different at Hogwarts. Draco wouldn't be there, but then again, neither would Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ginny felt as if she would be left all alone, even though she had friends that would still be there next year. She made her way down the stairs to where all the other students were waiting for the carriages to take them to the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny spent the ride back to King's Cross in a compartment with Blaise, Kerri, Melanie, Rachel, Crabbe, Goyle, and of course, Draco. They played exploding snap, and talked about what those who were done with Hogwarts were going to do now. Draco, had successfully gotten all the Newts he needed, and had been accepted into the healer program. Blaise had gotten a job at the ministry of magic, and Crabbe and Goyle hadn't gotten enough Newts to do anything special, so they were going to work odd end jobs until they received their marks.

When the conversation turned to the dark mark, Ginny got quiet. She was scared. She could only imagine how Draco felt. Throughout the conversation, Draco noticed how Ginny got quiet, and quickly changed the conversation.

"So, everyone," he started. "First party, at my house, next Friday night. My parents will be gone, so it'll be perfect. Blaise and I think a five sickle entrance fee will be good enough to cover the food and drinks bill."

Blaise nodded. "This summer is going to be great. Two more months before we have to go into the real world Draco buddy. Let's make the best of them!"

Ginny smiled. Draco had explained what he and Blaise and a few other slytherins do during the summer. Every Friday, they have a party at a different kid's house, charging of course, so they don't have to pay for the alcohol. Apparently, they are the place to be during the summer if you go to Hogwarts. Ginny was glad he changed the subject of conversation to something fun, and they spent the rest of the train ride talking about the parties they would have.

When they finally reached King's cross, Ginny hugged her friends goodbye, promising to see them at the party. Draco and Ginny flooed back to Malfoy Manor, as Ginny still wasn't 17. Mrs. Malfoy was there, waiting for them with lunch.

"I'm sorry to leave you to, but I promised my mother I would visit her for the week. But Ginny, you must promise to go shopping with me when I come back.

Ginny promised, and with that, Mrs. Malfoy was gone, and she was left alone with Draco. And of course, Ginny didn't mind.

* * *

The summer flew by, with Draco and Blaises parties, formal dinners, and of course, spending time with just Draco alone. Mrs. Malfoy was hardly ever there, and Mr. Malfoy only made an appearance once or twice. Ginny wondered if this was how it was when Draco was a child. It would have been horrible to have your parents never there. 

Either way, the summer flew by to quickly for her liking, and she was boarding the Hogwarts express to soon. She had grown so attached to Draco, that she didn't know what she would do when he wasn't there anymore. She hated to think about it so much in fact, she didn't. She let it completely escape her mind. She watched him from the window of the train getting farther and farther away. Once he was out of sight, she turned back to the other people in her compartment, Kerri, Melanie, Rachel, and Marcus Goyle. They were having a conversation she wasn't particularly fond of.

"My brother is getting it in June." Marcus boasted.

"My sister too." Said Kerri. "There's going to be a huge ceremony and everything."

"Just think," Said Marcus. "In practically two years time, we'll be getting the mark."

"Yeah…" said Kerri. "Won't it be amazing? We wont just have to sit around, we'll actually be helping the Dark Lord."

Ginny turned her attention back towards what was out the window, the English countryside. She didn't want to be reminded of this. She had heard from Melanie, whose older brother had received the mark the year before, that Voldemort himself was at these ceremonies. Ginny knew that this was the time Dumbledore was talking about.

"Ginny! Ginny! Earth to Ginny!" someone was calling her name.

"Uh, What?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Ginny! You always wander off! Pay attention!" Kerri laughed. "I was just wondering if you knew who the DADA teacher would be this year? Any guesses?"

Ginny smiled. "I have no clue. And you know that. Maybe this year it will be a vampire."

"I don't care," Said Rachel. "As long as he's hot. I'm sick of having all these ugly teachers." They all laughed.

For the rest of the train ride, they thought of all the possibilities they could have for a new teacher.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts, and Ginny said goodbye to her friends to go sit at the Gryffindor table. She hoped the sorting would be quick, she wanted to eat and get out of the great hall. It was the most awkward thing in the world to eat all by yourself, at a table full of people you knew.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they were dismissed. Ginny was one of the first ones out of the hall, but she was held back by Marcus Goyle, and a few other 7th year slytherin boys.

"Ginny," Said Jeffery Collins, "We just wanted to let you know, if those Gryffindors, or anyone else for that matter, start messing with you, we'll take care of them. Just because Dracos not here, doesn't mean you'll go unprotected."

"Thanks Jeff" Said Ginny, she smiled at them, and retreated to her dorm. She opened her trunk to get out her pajamas, and she found a note lying on top of her things. She smiled, she knew who it was from. She quickly put on her pajamas, and pulled the curtains around her bed, so she wouldn't be bothered by the other girls.

Ginny,

I couldn't help but sneak this letter into your bags when you weren't looking. I thought maybe it would cheer you up a bit, I know you weren't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts to much. Don't worry. Ron, Harry, and Hermione aren't there to bother you, and if anyone else tries, I've got people looking out for you. (Ginny smiled to herself, he must mean Jeff and Marcus.) We'll see each other soon, don't worry. I've got the list of dates you're allowed to go to Hogsmead, and I'll come and see you. Don't be to hard on yourself Gin. I know you, and I know how harsh you can be on yourself. Whenever you're feeling sad or lonely, just know,

I love you.

-Draco

Ginny smiled. She tucked the note under her pillow, and went to sleep smiling.

The next morning, she made her way down to the great hall to get her class schedule. She sighed. Double potions right away. Normally, that would put her in a bad mood all day, but this was the only class she had with her friends, and she thought Snape almost _liked_ her. He actually gave her very good marks on her potions.

Later that day, after potions, while she was sitting in Transfiguration, Her boredom drove her to write Draco back.

Draco-

Don't worry so much! I'm fine. I'm in transfiguration. I know it's important and all, but when am I ever going to need to know how to turn a pig into a stool? Honestly, if one day, I cannot afford something to sit on, shoot me before I turn a pig into a stool, okay?

Oops, got to go, McGonagall just caught me I think…

Love,

Ginny

Ginny quickly put her parchment away, and pulled out her transfiguration notes. McGonagall had had a very short temper with her since the whole dating Draco thing came about. Ginny wished Dumbledore had told McGonagall about this whole charade, like he had Snape, it would have made life a little more easier...

"All right everyone, you can leave now. Miss. Weasley, I would like a word with you please." She'd done it now, she thought.

"Ginny, I just don't understand what's going on with you. You used to be such a great student, you were very popular, had so many friends, now, you hardly pay attention in class, and you hardly ever even talk to anyone. What is going on?"

"Nothing professor." Said Ginny, knowing that that was a stupid response. McGonagall would continue to pry until she knew what was going on.

But she didn't. she just gave Ginny an inquisitive look, and let her go. "But if your grades slip in my class, I can promise you that I'll find out what's really going on!" she called down the hallway after her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long year if she had McGonagall down her back again.


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's chapter 17. i know it's kind of slow (well, actually it's really slow) in the beginning, but i promise you, there's some action near the end. Remember to review and leave comments! thanks! i'm sorry i havent updated in so long, with school just starting up again, i havent had much time. i'm also in the process of updating/changing a few chapters in the beginning. some of them arent just working out for me, and i dont want to add to many new chapters, because what i change will change the end... but it wont be a HUGE change, so dont worry. lol. **

* * *

September 15th  
Ginny,  
You shouldn't write me in transfiguration! It is an important class, and you can't afford to have the head of your house hating you! And don't worry about the stool thing, I can promise you, that you will always be able to afford something to sit on, and won't have to resort to transfiguring a pig.  
Training for me is going all right, I hear the first six months all you do is sit in a classroom and learn theory and take notes. You don't even get to come in contact with patients until the last six months of the program. So that means I'll probably never be able to because of… well, I'm not going to write that in this letter, but you know.  
Anyway, I hope everything's going well at Hogwarts, Mothers already started talking about when you come for Christmas, she's taking quite a liking to you. Well, I better go and study,  
Love,  
Draco 

September 30th  
Draco,  
I'm sorry to say that your quidditch team isn't quite what it used to be. They've lost their first game against Hufflepuff, 200 to 340. They play Gryffindor next, and I must say, we have a pretty good team this year.  
The first Hogsmead weekend is in two weeks…. Maybe I'll see you there?  
Sorry I can't write a longer letter, but I have to finish an essay the new DADA teacher gave us on vampires. He wants twenty inches of parchment about what makes a vampire different from a normal wizard. I'll tell you what the difference is, and it doesn't take twenty pages, They bite people!!! That's the difference….anyways, got to go.  
Love,  
Ginny

October 25th  
Ginny,  
Sorry I haven't written in so long. This healer program is killing me. I do enjoy it, but it's a lot of work. Guess who's in the program with me, you'll never guess, Dean Thomas! Of course, he never has anything to do with me, except give me a dirty look every once and a while.  
Hogsmead was amazing, make sure you remind me the next time you have a day there. I'd almost forgotten what it's like to be inside you. Also, the fact that you've been sexually deprived for a month and a half makes it even more fun.  
I can't wait to have you again,  
Love,  
Draco

November 18th  
Draco,  
I haven't seen you in sooooo long, I miss you. I understand that you couldn't come to the last Hogsmead weekend, but now I won't see you for another three weeks. Does it bother you that you won't see me naked for that long?  
I got in trouble with McGonagall again. I just can never seem to stay awake in her class. I almost regret not dropping the class in my 5th year. But I know that it's useful, and all that, so don't lecture me in your next letter.  
Anyway, I'll see you in a few weeks,  
Love,  
Ginny

Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts express and looked around. She saw him standing about twenty feet away. He saw her the moment she saw him. She ran towards him and he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

"I missed you" She said as his mouth pushed against hers, she opened her mouth right away, and felt his tongue dance with hers. She pulled away for a moment. "I can see you missed me too." He smiled.

"Come on, let's get your trunk, we can finish this at home. My parents won't be home tonight." He smiled as he grabbed her trunk.

Once again they used the floo network; Ginny wouldn't get her apparition license until that spring.

Once they reached the Manor, Draco dropped her trunk in the living room, and pulled his coat off.

"Come on" He said pulling her upstairs to his room. Once they reached his room, he placed his lips on hers. He quickly pulled her coat off.

His tongue ran across her bottom lip, and he gently nipped at it with his teeth, forcing her to open her mouth, letting his tongue enter. He pulled her close to her, and slowly moved towards the bed.

He gently pushed her down onto it, climbing on top of her. He put one of his legs in between hers, and slowly rubbed it against her, making her moan. He smiled as he started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a black lace bra. His lips started at her neck, and moved their way down to her breasts, as he slowly reached his hand to her back. She arched herself slightly, so he could unclasp her bra.

His mouth found hers again, as she tugged on his shirt, nonverbally telling him to take it off. He shifted himself on top of her, and took off his shirt and jeans, and continued to rub his leg up against her.

"Draco…" She moaned. "Stop teasing"

He smiled at her, and un buttoned her jeans. She raised her hips so he could slip them off, and at the same time he slipped of her underwear as well. His mouth found her breasts, she arched her back as she felt his tongue on her hardening nipples. His fingers wandered in between her legs, and he started to massage her clit. Ginny moaned in pleasure. She felt like she was on fire, and was about to blow at any moment.

Draco's mouth moved slowly away from her breasts and down her stomach. Finally, his head was between her legs, and he moved his fingers out of her. Ginny, whose eyes were closed, screamed in delight when she felt his tongue in her.

After a while when Draco knew she was about to explode, or kill him, for teasing her. He got up, and pulled off his boxers. He pulled her legs apart and pushed himself into her.

She moaned loudly as he thrust himself into her as fast and as hard as he could. She thrust her hips up matching his rhythm, and after a few minutes they both came within seconds of each other.

Draco looked down at her, and gave her one last kiss on the lips before taking himself out of her and lying down next to her. She scooted next to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her face up to his and kissed her again.

"You're amazing Ginny." He said quietly. Looking down at her.

"You're not too bad yourself" She giggled.

"Come with me" He said as he got out of the bed.

"No Draco," Ginny whined, pushing herself deeper underneath the covers. "I want to stay in bed."

He pulled the covers off of her, and picked her up. He carried her into his bathroom, and put her down.

"Come on," He said seductively. "You know you'd rather take a shower with me than stay in that bed all by yourself."

She smiled as she let him lead her into the shower.

"Draco" she panted as he had her pushed up against the wall in a matter of moments, pushing into her. She had her legs wrapped around him, and her nails were digging into her back. She screamed his name one last time, as he groaned, thrusting into her a final time.

They both laid on the floor of the shower breathing heavily, letting the water pour down onto their naked bodies.

"Merlin I missed you." Draco finally spoke.

Now, Ginny and Draco didn't spend their entire Christmas vacation having sex, They spent much of their time talking in Malfoy Manor's enchanted gardens. It was the one place they were sure they were alone, as Draco's mother liked to snoop. They would go sit by the enchanted roses, right under the willow tree, with Ginny snuggled up close to Draco, a blanket wrapped around them both for warmth. During these times, Ginny learned a lot about Draco she hadn't known before.

"Did it ever bother you, when you were little, to be in this big old house all by yourself all the time?" Ginny asked one day. It was something she had been wondering for a long time.

"Not so much." Draco replied. "It was all I ever knew. When I was younger my mother was home more. And sometimes I would hang out with Crabbe, Goyle or Blaise. But that's just how high class wizarding families are. They never let others get to close."

The holiday was way too short, and before Ginny knew it, she was getting ready to get back on the Hogwarts express. Ginny couldn't help the tears that started to fall from her eyes when she said goodbye.

"Shh… don't cry love. I'll see you at Easter Break." He whispered into her ear.

"Now Draco, don't think you'll be able to take all her time away from her over the next vacation. She'll have to study for her newts, they're coming up soon you know. But Ginny dear, if you need a change of scenery, and want to come to the manor, you're more than welcome."

After Ginny had thanked Mrs. Malfoy, and given Draco one last teary kiss, she got on the train and found Kerri.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kerri asked concerned.

"It gets harder and harder to leave him every time." Ginny answered truthfully as she looked out the window to see him waving at her.

"Oh Ginny dear. You really do love him don't you?" she asked, pulling Ginny into a tight hug. Ginny nodded and tried to wipe her tears away. Only four more months until she would see him again….


	18. Chapter 18

**hey everyone! here's chapter 18! i hope you like it. **

**i'm sorry that a lot of these chapters have been so short. i'd promise longer chapters in the future... but i dont think that will happen. it's just the way the story works. **

**anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter, i think it's probably the cutest chapter, one of my favorites!**

**Also, i have changed chapter three. from your comments, i've decided that i just had to. its just a tiny little change, so you dont really need to go back and read it all over again. its just the whole having to sleep with voldemort wasnt really working. so i just put that he has to 'want her more than anything' (but not actually get her) it was just to creepy lol. anyway, leave comments on what you think about it!**

* * *

And, to Ginny's happiness, the next four months did fly by. Before she knew it, she was getting off at kings cross, and was in Draco's arms once again. Only this time he looked different. He looked tired, and worried. At first, she was afraid that his courses were to much for him, but when they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Ginny knew it was something else that was keeping him from his sleep. 

"Ahhh… Ginny dear! How lovely to see you again!" said Narcissa Malfoy when they entered. "Things are a little bit hectic around here with all the preparations, but I promise you, we'll leave you alone so you can study!"

"Yes, and if things to according to plan, you might be finding yourself at one of these ceremonies sometime soon!" Said Mr. Malfoy smiling, from his chair.

"Come on" Draco mumbled, pulling her by the arm up the stairs. He didn't seem to happy.

"Draco, what was your mum talking about, all the preparations?" Ginny asked confused.

"They're making the arrangements for the ceremony." He said. Seeing that she still wasn't understanding, he continued. "The marking ceremony in June. That's all they've been talking about for a month now, it's driving me crazy."

"Oh Draco." Ginny gasped. She now knew why he looked so worried when he met her at the train station.

"Ginny, love, don't worry about me now. You need to concentrate on studying. I should leave you alone so you can start."

"Wait!" Ginny said as he started to leave. "What did you father mean about if things go according to plan I- I'll be…" her eyes grew wide with fear, and tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Ginny," Said Draco walking back over to her looking her straight in the eyes. "I will never ever let them burn that mark into your skin, I promise you that. You don't need to worry, I promise." He said fiercely, still staring into her eyes. She knew he was serious. He pulled her into a hug, and gave her a quick kiss. "Now, I promise to let you study. You don't need to be worrying about all this." He gave her a quick smile and left the room.

Ginny sighed and looked around her room. This wasn't quite the welcome she had gotten from him on her last visit, but she understood he had a lot on his mind right now. She sat down on her bed, and pulled her books and notes out of her bag. He was right about one thing though, she did need to study.

The days flew by, and Ginny didn't see too much of Draco. She spent a lot of time in her room, studying and he was always busy studying himself, or helping his parents with the preparations.

A few times though he would sneak into her room while she was trying to get to sleep and climb into bed with her. She tried to get him to talk about what was going to happen, but he always silenced her with a kiss, or told her not to worry. One night, he got rather harsh with her.

"Ginny, don't worry about it, all right? I've known about this day practically since I was born. I know I'll never get out of it, so there's nothing I can do. And there's definitely nothing you can do about it. So just don't worry. It doesn't concern you." He said harshly to her.

Ginny could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "It does to concern me Draco Malfoy! I love you! And "I- If you can't do anything about yourself getting the mark, then how can you stop them from g, giving it to me?" She stuttered, tears rolling down her cheeks now, as she pushed herself away from him, to the other side of the bed.

His face softened, as he pulled her naked body closer to his.

"Shh Ginny. I'm sorry. I know you're worried. I shouldn't have been so harsh." He said, kissing the tears off of her cheeks. "You know I'd never let them hurt you."

Ginny nodded, though still worried. It was almost as if she had forgotten that hopefully, Voldemort wouldn't be around in a years time to give her the mark. It was almost as if she had forgotten that her and Draco wouldn't even be together then.

Draco laid her back down in the bed and got out.

"I should go now," He said, starting to put his clothes back on. Ginny nodded, and watched him slip out the door. It was a few hours before she fell asleep, and she knew Draco was probably up much longer than that.

The next morning Ginny went down to breakfast, to see Draco and Mrs. Malfoy hunched over papers at the table. They both smiled as she walked into the room.

"Morning Ginny dear," Said Mrs. Malfoy as she hurried into the kitchen to grab some more papers.

Draco smiled at her. "You feeling ok?" he asked kindly. Ginny nodded and sat down next to him. He kissed her on the forehead, as Mrs. Malfoy came back in.

"This is such an exciting time." She explained to Ginny. "It seems like just yesterday he was going off for his first year at Hogwarts, and now he's going to get his mark…" She looked at her son proudly, not seeing the look of misery on his face that Ginny saw. Ginny tried to smile back at her, but it was weak. "You'll come to the ceremony, won't you dear? Of course you will. You're invited to spend the summer with us again of course. Draco will probably be getting his own place soon and of course he'll need a wife…" She rambled on.

Ginny started to blush. Was Mrs. Malfoy actually hinting marriage? She tried to say something, but nothing came out, so Draco said it for her.

"Mum!" he said in a 'be quiet' sort of way.

"Well Draco dear, it's true, isn't it?" she asked, innocently.

"yeah but mum, you don't need say all that in front of Ginny!" he said, frustrated, standing up angrily and stalked away. Ginny and Mrs. Malfoy looked at each other.

"I'd better go talk to him." Said Ginny standing up.

She found him outside, in the gardens sitting on a bench, his head in hands.

"So, was I just imagining it in there, or was Draco Malfoy actually blushing?" She said, sitting down next to him.

"Malfoys don't blush." He said from behind his hands.

"Oh come on Draco." She said pulling his hands away from his face. "All mothers are like that."

He looked up at her, and stared into her eyes, searching for something. Ginny shifted uncomfortably, she didn't like it when he did that. She got the impression that he could see everything inside of her.

"Ginny," he said, still looking at her funny like that. "Would," he hesitated. "Would you ever consider it?" he finally asked.

"Consider what?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well…" He started slowly. "My mother was right. You'll be done with Hogwarts soon, and I'll be moving out of the Manor about the time you're done, probably after the ceremony, that is of course if you'd want… I mean, there's no way I can get around getting the mark, and I don't know if you'd want… but if you did, I mean..." He said, his eyes looking away now, as he rambled on. "You don't have to.. I mean, don't feel like you, what I'm trying to say is, well…" He looked at Ginny for some help. She gave him a big smile and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes" She whispered into his ear. He smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her, and pushed his lips against hers.

The sat outside a few more minutes, before Ginny suggest they go back in, or Mrs. Malfoy would have a heart attack because there was so much to get done, and no one to help her with it. Ginny left him in the dining room with his mother while she went upstairs to study.

* * *

With only one day left of vacation, Ginny was fed up with studying, and spent the day helping Draco and his Mother. By the end of the day, Ginny was near tears. She didn't want this to happen, but she didn't think there was any way for her to stop it. 

Finally, when they were finally alone, Ginny let her tears flow. Draco looked at her with kind, but worried eyes, and pulled her close to him. She looked at his wrist, and traced her finger on it. Soon, that patch of skin would be covered in something terrible.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to pull away. "You must think I'm a baby…" She didn't look at him, she was to embarrassed.

Draco laughed. "No I don't. I know you're just worried. Honestly, I think I'd be more upset if you didn't cry." He wiped the tears away from her face. "As much as you're worried Gin, it will be ok. Look at my parents, they still lead normal lives."

"yeah, but where is your father all the time? You can't tell me he's not partially responsible for all these disappearances and strange things happening. You can't tell me your mother isn't worried sick that maybe one day he just won't come home." Ginny said quietly. "I don't want to worry Draco… I want to know you'll always come home…"

"Shh…" he comforted her. "I'll always come home, that's one thing you don't need to worry about." But Ginny wasn't so sure.

The next day, vacation ended, and Ginny found herself saying goodbye on platform nine and three quarters again.

"It's only two months this time." Said Draco trying to comfort her.

"I know." Said Ginny. "But it'll be different next time… it's never going to be the same…"

Draco smiled and kissed her. "Yeah, but remember, I'll always love you. That will never change. You should get on now, it's almost eleven.

She gave him one last kiss before boarding the train.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19!! i decided to add another chapter because its been so long! i hope you like it! and remember to review! **

* * *

The next two months at Hogwarts were actually quite boring. Ginny spent most of her time studying in the library, or the common room if it wasn't too crowded. Ginny wanted to do well on all of her N.E.W.T.S, even though she still wasn't really sure what she wanted to do when she was done with Hogwarts. 

She had had her consultation with the head of her house, and McGonagall, although rather coldly had told her she could do just about anything if she did well on her N.E.W.T.S. But Ginny didn't know. She loved herbology, potions, and defense against the darks arts (although she could never tell anyone that). She just didn't know what she could do with that.

And it was as if she didn't have enough to worry about, Draco had written her a letter saying that they were threatening to kick him out of the Healer training program because he was missing so many days, to help prepare for the marking ceremony. His parents thought that it was much more important, and figured he'd just drop out when he became a death eater anyway.

Ginny sighed as she put away his most recent letter, and turned back to her Trasnfiguration notes. This was one class she just had the hardest time in. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, studying. There weren't too many people there yet, as it was still early in the morning, and many of the students were still at breakfast.

It wasn't until Sarah and Colin came in, that she finally became too distracted to work. She looked around the common room. There was a few fifth years, studying for their owls, and a handful of seventh years. The rest of the students probably hadn't bothered to start studying yet, their exams would take place a week after the owls and newts were finished.

When Sarah and Colin sat down a few tables way from Ginny, she got up and decided to go study in the library. Maybe Kerri and Rachel would be there, she could study with them, see if they understood these notes.

"I still don't get what is with her…" She heard Sarah whisper to Colin as she walked past them.

"Maybe she just likes being a whore…" Colin whispered back.

Ginny whirled around. "That's enough! Just shut up! You two are the biggest pricks I've ever met! Just leave me alone!"

"Miss Weasley!" Said an angry McGonagall from behind her. Oh no thought Ginny. She'd done it now. "You have no right to talk to Miss Finnegan or Mr. Creevy that way. Come with me."

Ginny followed her outside the common room. McGonagall looked at her sternly. "That was very inappropriate Ginverva, you will serve detention with me this evening at eight."

"But professor-" Ginny protested, "I have to study, I have my transfiguration exam tomorrow morning!"

"Well I guess you should have thought about that before you verbally attacked the people you used to be friends with." And with that, McGonagall walked off.

Ginny sighed. Now she was screwed. She felt tears come to her eyes. And now she couldn't even go back into the common room and get her books, she couldn't handle the sniggers from her housemates.

So, she decided to go to the owlery and write Draco a letter.

Draco,  
I hate McGonagall! She's the most horrid women I've ever met! She's gone and given me detention tonight, when I need to be studying for my exam tomorrow! _Her_ exam! She just wants me to fail. Now I'm going to, that's for sure. I just want to leave this place.  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Love,  
Ginny

Ginny folded up the letter and tied it to her owl, and let it fly off. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Hogwarts used to be her favorite place, she had tons of friends, everyone knew her, whether it was because she had had such a famed crush on Harry when she was younger, or because of her quidditch skills, or maybe even her brains. She wasn't as smart as Hermione, but she was still pretty smart. It didn't help either that she felt sick and weak all the time. She hoped this would all end soon.

Ginny sat in the Owlery for a few hours, staring out the window at the lake. She could see the giant squid playing in the water.

She must have drifted off, because she woke up to an owl pecking her. Draco must have responded quickly. She opened the letter.

Gin-  
Don't worry so much! I swear, you worry more than my mother, and she worries a lot. You'll do fine on your transfiguration exam. You're very smart, you probably don't even need to study. You've got less than a month left, and you never have to go back there again! Well, I must go, or mother will have my head for not helping her…  
Love,  
Draco  
P.S. if it makes you feel any better, McGonagall is an old hag.

Ginny laughed at the last part. She glanced at her watch. She had a few hours left before she had to go to detention. She decided to get her books and go study In the library.

* * *

"All right everyone, quills down please, your time is up." Ginny's last exam, the potions written exam had just finished. She couldn't help cheering with the rest of the students. It was finally over. In a week's time she would be leaving Hogwarts, and going back to Draco. 

After they had handed in their tests, Ginny found Kerri, Rachel and Marcus. They were planning an excellent party in the Slytherin common room that evening, and of course, they were going to sneak Ginny in.

As Ginny walked down the hallways to her common room, she looked around. Now that it was all over, she was actually kind of sad. She was actually going to miss this place, a lot. She had practically grown up here. When she had first started, over half of her brothers were still going to Hogwarts, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy.

Ginny thought of her family. Would they ever forgive her? She knew that once it was all over, she could tell them the truth, but that didn't mean they would forgive her. She didn't know if she could get them to understand that she couldn't tell them. She didn't know if she could get them to understand that she really did love Draco Malfoy. That, she knew they would never comprehend. Wizarding family feuds last forever. The Weasleys and the Malfoys have had it out for each other for centuries. Could it possibly end now? Ginny didn't think so. She would once again be forced to make the choice between love and family, she knew it. But she didn't know if she would be able to do it again. She could barely live without her family. She tried to push them to the back of her mind most days, but every once and a while they popped into her thoughts. And she knew now she could never live without Draco.

Now that she thought about it, She didn't know if she really wanted Hogwarts to be over with. Things were so much simpler while she was in school.

But she knew she would have to leave, and she knew what she still had left to do. Sometimes, she forgot that the whole plan to get close to Draco was just part of the plot to kill Voldemort. Ginny wondered if maybe she could get to him before he burned the dark mark on Draco. She hoped she could. Then, maybe her family would understand what she had gone through. She could tell them that Draco wasn't like his father, he didn't want to be a death eater, and maybe they could all live happily ever after.

As impossible as it seemed, Ginny kept this thought in her mind over the next few days. If she had to go through all this pain, why couldn't she have both her family and Draco in the end? As possible as it seemed to her, she knew the rest of the world wouldn't take it like she would want them to.

* * *

She sighed as she put all of the letters Draco had sent her into her trunk. She looked around her. All of her things were strewn carelessly on her bed. She had decided to pack while everyone was still at lunch. It would be more peaceful that way. Even now though, she didnt feel too much like packing. she felt like she was going to throw up, which she had actually done that morning. She figured it was just the stress. She had sickish for a while now, but she figured once she had left Hogwarts she would start to feel better. 

To soon she was getting off the Hogwarts express, never to get on platform nine and three quarters again, until, maybe her own children left for Hogwarts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey ya'll, here's chapter 20! after this,there will be one more chapter! i hope you enjoy it. also, make sure to leave comments about this chapter, i really want to know what you all think of it!**

**thanks so much! **

* * *

If Ginny thought Draco looked bad the last time she had seen him, then he looked horrible now. He was skinnier, she could tell, and his worried expression never left his face. He tried to hide it as he met her at the train station. 

"So," He asked, "What's it like to be done with Hogwarts?"

"Very nice." She replied. "Its weird thinking I'll never have to go back."

"Yeah. So, have you any idea what you want to do now?"

Ginny shook her head. She still had no idea. She knew what she liked to do, but she didn't know if there was a profession out there where she could do that.

"That's all right." He said, wrapping his arm around her. "You've got plenty of time to think about it."

When they got home, Draco dragged her up to his room. Ginny knew he needed to get his mind off of everything that was going on, and of course, she wasn't going to object.

"Draco" Ginny panted the next morning as they lie next to each other.

"Yeah?" He replied, out of breath.

"Can we just stay here forever?"

He laughed. "I wish we could Ginny, I wish we could."

He got out of the bed and started to put his clothes back on.

"I think my mum wants to take you shopping tomorrow so you can get something to… to wear on Tuesday."

Ginny nodded, knowing what he meant. The ceremony was Tuesday. In just three short days, all of her happiness would either all be over, or just beginning.

Ginny sat up. "I think I'm going to be sick." She said, and ran towards the bathroom.

Draco, concerned, followed her. "Are you all right Gin?" he asked.

Ginny nodded her head. "I think I'm just stressed. I've been feeling sick a lot lately."

Draco nodded and left the room to let her take a shower and get ready.

After she got out of the shower, it dawned on her why she had been feeling so sick over the past two months. She looked down at her stomach. It couldn't be. There was no way. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, pointing it towards her stomach.

Ginny closed her eyes not wanting to see what color the light above her stomach was glowing. Red means yes, blue means no. she thought, remembering what she had read. She opened her eyes just a tiny bit, and looked down.

There, glowing above her stomach, was a little ball of red light. Red. Ginny thought as she felt her knees give way and she sat down on the floor. Red. How could she ever tell Draco? She couldn't tell him now obviously, he had so much on his mind, but would she have time to tell him later? Would he even want to listen to her, after he found out what she had done.

Tears came to Ginny's eyes. She had so much to worry about as it was, and being pregnant made it even worse.

* * *

Before Ginny knew it, Tuesday was here. She was dead scared, not just for Draco, but what she knew she would have to do also. This was the day. This was the only time she would have to do it, and she knew it. 

She still hadn't told Draco. She knew she couldn't. She was shaking as she came downstairs to meet Draco before they left. He saw the horrified look in her eyes and gave her a big hug.

"Shh…" he whispered into her ear so only she could hear. "it'll be ok." Those words didn't comfort her because she knew that it wouldn't be ok. Not for a long time.

They apparated to a large mansion, where the ceremony would be taking place. There were so many people there. Ginny was quiet and barely said a word the whole time while making the rounds of introductions. Draco tried to put on a brace face, but Ginny could tell he was just as terrified as she was.

After about an hour, everyone was escorted into a grand room with hundreds of seats. Draco had left Ginny with Blaise, because he had to go prepare himself. Blaise practically had to drag Ginny into the room. They found seats near the back.

The lights dimmed, and to Ginny's horror, Voldemort himself came out, with a line of boys and a few girls about the same age as Draco. Draco was third in line. She could also see Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode. Voldemort looked like a foul creature, barely human.

Ginny started shaking. Blaise wrapped his arm around her tighter, and whispered into her ear. "It's okay Ginny, he'll be fine." Ginny nodded, even though she didn't believe it.

"My faithful followers," Voldemort started, "thank you for being here tonight while I induct the newest members of the death eater family. Each one of these fine young people have earned a spot in this army, and soon, very soon my followers, we shall kill both Dumbledore and Harry Potter, and we shall rule England!"

With that, the whole room went up in applause. Ginny glanced at Blaise, who looked back at her worried. It was at that moment, that Ginny knew that Blaise didn't want this either. He was just like Draco. He wanted no part in this at all.

Voldemort called the first girl up, Ginny saw it was Millicent Bulstrode. Ginny noticed the look in her eye wasn't fear, but almost admiration. It made her want to throw up again. Millicent got down on both knees, and held her right arm up to him. Voldemort slowly put his want on her wrist, and muttered a spell. A stream of black light burst from his want and onto her skin. She cried in pain.

Ginny, who was now clutching Blaise's hand so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. The next boy was the same. He cried out in pain, and it looked like he almost fainted. Draco was next. Ginny buried her face into Blaise's shoulder, and when she heard Draco cry in pain, she burst into tears.

"Shh…" Blaise tried to calm her. "Try not to cry too loudly, you're supposed to be happy about this, remember?" Ginny froze, he was right. People would think it was funny if she didn't look proud. She pulled her head away from him, and nodded. Slowly, she dried her tears, and tried to watch the horrible spectacle that was happening in front of her.

She watched Draco, standing in the line of the ones who had already gotten the mark. He had no expression on his face. His eyes looked blank. Ginny felt horrible. If only she could have gotten to Voldemort first, this would have never happened.

After all ten were finished, they were allowed to move back into the banquet room. Ginny left Blaise, and decided to try and find Draco. After a few minutes of walking around, Ginny finally saw him. He was being hugged by his mother, and his father was patting him on the back. He still had a blank expression in his eyes.

Ginny walked up to them timidly. Mrs. Malfoy was the first to notice her.

"Ginny dear!! Isn't it just wonderful! I've been waiting for this moment since he was just a little boy!" Ginny tried to give a convincing smile, but she was afraid that if the Malfoys had paid more attention, they would have noticed it was fake. "Well, We'll leave you two alone for a moment," Said Mrs. Malfoy, as her and her husband walked off to congratulate Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco pulled Ginny into a corner of the large hall that was secluded. He looked at her, with his blank eyes. Ginny could feel more tears welling up in her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. "Oh Draco…" She sobbed.

She pulled away from him, and couldn't help but look down at the inside of his wrist. It was bleeding a little, where the mark had burned into his skin. She lightly ran her finger over it, and he winced in pain.

"Miss Weasley?" Said a voice behind her. She whirled around. It was Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes?" she asked, confused. How did he know her name? What did he want with her?

"The Dark Lord has requested to see you Miss." He stuttered.

Ginny frowned. Voldemortwanted to see _her_? Why? Ginny nodded, and started to follow Pettigrew. She glanced one last time back at Draco, whose blank eyes were now full of confusion and worry. Ginny knew the next time she saw him, things wouldn't be the same.

Pettigrew led her down a hallway and up a staircase.

"He's inside, waiting for you Miss." He said, fearfully, and scampered off.

Ginny took a deep breath, and walked into the room. It was dark inside, only one light was lit on the opposite wall. It was a bedroom. And he was standing on the far side of the room.

"Yo- you wanted to see me… sir?" Ginny asked, not sure what she should call him.

"Yes, Ginerva." He said. "I noticed during the ceremony you were quite tearful. Why was that? Were you not happy that Draco Malfoy was receiving his mark?"

Ginny froze. That was a good question. How would she answer that? Suddenly an idea came to her. It was her only chance, so she went for it.

"Of course I was. It's been his dream to get that mark, and the least I could do is be proud of him."

"Then why were you crying?" he asked, moving towards her.

"To get your attention." She said, smirking. She didn't know if this would work. She hoped it would.

Voldemort gave her a curious look. "Why would you want to get my attention?" he asked.

"Draco is just a silly boy." Ginny started. "You," She was afraid she was going to start to shake. She continued, "Are the Dark Lord. Soon, you'll reign over the entire country. And I am the kind of girl that loves power. She was standing right up against him now, with her hands on his chest.

"You are nothing but a silly girl. You should know, that I don't love." He scowled.

"I know." Said Ginny, "But there's something even immortal men can't get away from…" She said. She knew she had him after calling him immorta.

"And what is that?" he asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Lust." Whispered Ginny

She could see the look in his eyes now. She had him where she wanted him. She remembered what Dumbledore had said. Make sure that she was the one thing he wanted before she killed him. She had to be sure that she was the thing he wanted the most, in a lustful way, otherwise the curse wouldn't work, and she would have done all of that for nothing.

He looked at her hungrily as he walked toward her. she knew it was almost time.

She reached her hand behind her back, and grabbed her wand.

When he was only a few feet away from her, Ginny thought it was now or never. If he didn't want her more than anything right now, he never would.

She pulled her want out and pointed it at him

"Avada Kedavra!" She screamed. A violent green flash came from her and, she could see a terrified look in his eyes for one fleeting instant, before his body fell limply onto the floor.

Ginny could feel tears running down her cheeks as she starred at the dead body lying on the floor She had done it. She couldn't believe it.

It was all over.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay everyone! here is the last chapter!!! i waited so long to put it up, because its so sad to see this one end!!**

**tell me what you think, please, i love reading your reviews and comments! **

**Thanks for reading this story, it was my first fanfic ever!! also, after i write the sequel, i plan to write many more.**

* * *

Slowly, Ginny walked across the room past him. Tears were flowing freely now, and all she wanted to do was get out of there. Making sure she had her wand, she apparated to Dumbledore's office. 

She landed on the floor, making a loud thump. She looked around her. Dumbledore who was sitting behind his desk, quickly looked down at her.

"Ginny!" he said astonished. "What are you… this must mean…?" He questioned.

Ginny nodded. "It's over. He's dead." Dumbledore helped her up and led her to a chair, where she sat down gratefully.

All of a sudden, a man came out of the fire. It was Snape.

"It's finally happened Albus. They've found his body. The ministry was there in a matter of moments. Everyone's being taken in."

Ginny looked up, worriedly. "E-everyone?" she managed to speak.

"Yes Miss Weasely, everyone, including Mr. Malfoy." He turned once again towards Dumbleodre.

Ginny felt more tears coming. They took Draco. They would never believe he was innocent, now that he had the mark.

Then again, another man popped out of the fire. It was Cornelius Fudge.

"Dumbledore!" He cried in happiness. "Someone has done it! Someone has managed to kill You Know Who!"

Dumbledore looked up at Fudge with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You, you knew?" Fudge asked, unbelieving. Dumbledore nodded. "But, how, how did this happen?"

"That, Cornelius, is exactly what I would like to know. Miss Weasley, if you would please, tell us what happened."

Ginny nodded.

"Wait a minute Dumbledore." Said Fudge confused looking from Dumbledore, to Snape, to a crying Ginny. "You mean it was this little girl that killed You Know Who? Impossible!"

"Cornelius, I think you'll find Ginny hardly a little girl. Now, Ginny, please continue on with your story.

Over the next thirty minutes, Ginny explained to Snape, Fudge and Dumbledore what had happened over the past couple of years. She however, decided to leave out a few details, such as how many times they had had sex, the fact that she was in love with Draco, and also that she was pregnant. She figured it was for the best.

Fudge and Snape sat in their chairs with their mouths hanging open after she had finished. Dumbledore, didn't look shocked at all. Ginny wasn't surprised. She imagined that he knew much more than he let on when he talked to her in his office a little over two years ago.

* * *

The next morning Dumbledore took her to Azkaban. She was shaking. It wasn't because the Dementors scared her, it was because she was afraid of what Draco would say. 

A scary looking guard led her to his cell. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall farthest from her. They both sat there silent for some time.

Ginny decided to speak. "Draco-" She started.

"Don't even bother Weasley." He interrupted her.

She felt tears running down her eyes. It stung her to hear him calling her by her last name. She had so much to tell him, but how could she if he didn't want to hear it?

"Draco please, listen to me" She begged.

"Why should I?" he snarled angrily at her.

"You don't understand!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"I understand very well. This was all just a game to you. Some big plot to kill off You Know Who…"

"No, Draco, it's not like that. It started out that way, sure but, it changed Draco. I love you!" she said, as one last plea to make him understand.

He wouldn't look at her. She knew he was angry with her. If only she could make him understand.

"Why didn't you tell me then? If you 'love me' so much?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't Draco! I couldn't even tell my own family." She said, sobbing. She just needed to make him understand.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Just go." He said, still looking at the ground. He had refused to look at her the whole time she was there.

"But I have to tell you, I'm…" She started. She had to tell him about the baby. But he wouldn't let her finish.

"Just get out of here Weasley!" he yelled, his voice full of hatred and anger.

Ginny finally gave up. "I hate you Malfoy." She whispered, and slowly walked away after one last glance at the boy she loved so much.

Once he had heard her leave, he looked up. "I love you to Ginny." He whispered. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to say it while she was still there.

* * *

She went back outside and found Dumbledore waiting for her. He saw the sadness on her face, and the tears in her eyes and nodded. 

"He'll come around. Eventually. I imagine it's a lot for him to take in. When one is finally free, it takes a lot of time to get used to.

"But professor," Said Ginny confused. "He's not free, he's in Azkaban."

"Ah Ginny. I'm sure he feels freer than ever before, now that Voldemort is gone, and his parents can't tell him what to do anymore. He is finally free."

Ginny looked up at Dumbledore, still not really understanding what he was saying. He moved on.

"We still have one more stop to make." He added.

Ginny didn't know where he was taking her. When they appeared before the Burrow, she refused to go inside.

"No Dumbledore, I'm not going inside there. They'll all kill me!" She said flatly.

"Ginny, don't you think they deserve to know the truth too?" he said, as he started to walk towards the front door.

Ginny sighed and followed him. "Fine," she said, "But I'm not talking to anyone. You can explain it to them."

Once they went inside, Ginny realized that there was a whole lot of people there, not just her family. They walked inside the kitchen, and everyone was sitting down talking, or standing.

When they saw Ginny they all gasped, or gave her looks of anger. She almost wanted to cry and run back out.

"Dumbledore," Said Harry, standing up angrily. "What's she doing here?"

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "Harry, Ginny is the reason why I have called you all here today. As you all know, Voldemort is finally dead."

"And you're saying _Ginny _had something to do with it?" Harry questioned quizically.

"Yes Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "She had everything to do with it." And he started to tell her story.

Ginny looked around the room. She saw her parents, they looked the same, only a little more worn. Bill and Fleur were there, There was a little girl sitting on the floor next to Fleur, it must have been Amelie. She had only been about one years old when Ginny had seen her last. Fleur was also holding a little boy in her arms, she looked as if he was about two years old.

Charlie was also there, with a girl Ginny didn't even know. She was holding a little boy, around two, with dark red hair. Percy and Penelope were sitting next to them, Penelope was rocking a little bundle. Fred and George were there with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Angelina looked as if she was almost about to burst, she looked as if she was nine months pregnant with twins. Katie looked the same. Ron was there, holding hands with Hermione. Ginny noticed an extremely large diamond ring on Hermione's ring finger. Harry was also there, with Cho Chang. It didn't surprise her at all that she didn't feel the slightest pang of jealousy.

Ginny also noticed many others, such as Lupin and Tonks, Professor McGonagall was there, and so were Sarah and Colin, and many others Ginny recognized.

Ginny was brought back to reality when she heard everyone gasp. She hadn't even been paying attention to what Dumbledore was telling them.

"And that's how the magic of Love and Lust works." Dumbledore explained. "Of course, there are many little details that if weren't there, the entire thing wouldn't have worked. But I had confidence. Like for example, Ginny would have had to of been deeply in love with young Master Malfoy, who, in turn would have to despise Voldemort himself, and be a traitor to his family. So you see Ginny, Draco will be proven innocent. And also, Ginny would have had to of been pregnant with his child at the time she killed Voldemort.

"What?!" Ginny interrupted. "Wait, you knew all of that had to happen, otherwise it wouldn't of worked?" Dumbledore nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me that in the beginning?" she asked angrily.

"Ginny," Said Dumbledore seriously. "Would you have agreed to do it if I told you that you were going to fall in love with him and become pregnant?"

Ginny slowly shook her head, tears forming in her eyes again.

"You see, it was all for the best." Said Dumbledore. "And just think, you are experiencing one of the most wonderful types of magic in the world, the birth of a child."

Ginny looked around the room, all the people in it were now looking at her with admiration, love, and worry. She started sobbing, and ran into her mother's arms. Everything was going to be okay after all.

* * *

**ok ok, i know it seems kinda like a cliffhanger, but DONT WORRY!! i will be posting the first chapter of the sequel, (i'll call it playing with the enemy 2 so its easy to find) by wednesday!!! make sure you watch out for it! **


End file.
